Harry Potter and the true heir
by Mastamynd
Summary: Jerome Potter was named the boy who lived, Harry mistreated and Ignored. Follow Harry as he struggles towards his destiny. A combination of my favorite themes. Powerful Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! Twins! Heirs! Wrong BWL! Possible Weasley bashing!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The beginning**

Lily had just arrived from the hospital with the twins earlier that morning and so it was a day of celebration for the Potter's. Everybody from friends to family was here to celebrate this joyful day. Every now and then, someone would come to congratulate her being blessed with the twins.

'The twins,' she looked at the two infants in her hands and even though the nurse had said that they were identical, she couldn't help but notice the difference.

The baby she held on her right was the most peculiar he would seem to be staring right into her eyes with those pale green eyes whenever she looked at him. She didn't know anyone with that eye color from her side of the family side or James.

She looked at his head and she couldn't help but smile, 'he most definitely inherited James' hair' not only was it jet black, but the only hair on the baby's head stood out as that of someone that had been electrocuted.

The baby on her left was currently asleep; this baby had inherited her hair if the reddish strand on its head was any indication and as she had noticed earlier, had inherited James' hazel eyes. She looked up at the party and couldn't help noticing James red as a tomato from something the other marauders must have been teasing him about. She noticed that as soon as he had made eye contact with her, he used this as an excuse to run away from them.

"How are you holding up, my **babies' momma?**" James' teased as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek**.**

Lily looked up at him "Not too bad. Everybody seems to be enjoying the party. I haven't seen Dumbledore though; I thought he had said that he would be attending the party."

"He must have started at the Longbottom's Sirius tells me that Alice had a boy. By the way honey, I think the naming ceremony should begin?" As Lily nodded, James pointed his wand at his throat, "Sonorus! May I have your attention?"

As everyone hushed out, James continued, "I would like to welcome you all to the naming ceremony of the newest Potter members." Motioning for Lily to hand him the first born child, he continued to the crowd, as he picked the baby up.

"Ahh…. this one has definitely inherited my hair," he said as he tickled the baby a little. Towards the crowd he continued, "…I give you the Potter heir, Harry James Potter."

As if in acknowledgement, the child gave a sort of toothless grin as James placed him back into his mother's arms as he picked the other child.

"Lily's hair and my eyes…. I give you Jerome James Potter." As he finished this the audience clapped greatly and some of the wizards and witches stepped forward to bless the children.

It was at this moment that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appeared. From the look on his face, James could tell that there was something wrong.

"What is the problem Albus?" James asked as Dumbledore was a few feet away from them.

"Can I talk to the both of you in private?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned for Lily and James to follow him into the house.

After James had ensured that Sirius and Remus were looking after the twins he followed Lily and Dumbledore into the house. James found Lily and Dumbledore in the kitchen.

"What happened Albus? Was there another attack?" James asked.

Albus looked calculatively at James and then continued, "You better sit down for this….both of you…."

As James and Lily each pulled a chair he continued, "..as you know, the Divination Professor Position has been vacant for some time now and so yesterday evening I went to interview someone for the position. During the interview, I was pretty convinced that the interviewee was a joke and so as I turned to leave she tagged my robes and her eyes turned white as she went into a trance."

Albus paused and his expression changed to that of someone unsure as whether to continue. "She gave out a prophecy.." Sighing he continued in a deep voice,

"…_the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord shall mark him as the true heir…for either must die at the hands of the other..for neither can live while the other survives, by his mistake shall the heir experience betrayal and hardships but by love shall he overcome all. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies."_

Everyone one was silent until Lily spoke, "what does this mean Albus? Do you mean that either Harry or Jerome is the one destined to fight the dark lord?"

Albus paused before answering, "Yes Lily its either Harry, Jerome or Neville Longbottom."


	2. Chapter 2 : Helping thy Brother

One year had passed since the Potters as well as the Longbottoms had gone into hiding. The attacks by the Dark Lord had increased greatly and everyone in the wizarding world lived in fear that any moment would be their last. Muggleborns and halfbloods for their blood purity or lack of as the Dark Lord said, or the purebloods for failing to agree with the Dark Lords ideals. So the pressure was on the ministry and hence the Minister to contain the situation. The ministry was failing miserably at containing the Dark Lord to the point that the numbers of Aurors that remained was almost half of what was there at the beginning of the war. Nobody wanted to join the 'Wizards cops' since it seemed that only death awaited them or if that wasn't enough, exposing their loved ones to danger.

The said man currently sat at his desk at the ministry reading the paper that reported the latest attacks by Death Eaters. There had been random attacks that had resulted in over a hundred muggles and 20 wizards dead. The British wizarding community had started to question his competence and some were even asking him to step down and let someone more qualified for the job take over.

"We can't have that now can we?" the minister said to himself.

He sighed and stood from his chair and walked towards his office window, on his way something caught his eye. A smile crept on his face for there on the Magical calendar in bright swirling colors on events read **Tomorrow: 31st October 1995 Halloween**.

'Ahh, this is exactly what I need to boost my standings with the people, no with the people who matter', he thought to himself.

Going back to his desk, he tapped his wand on the office intercom and called out to his secretary. A moment later a woman came into the office.

"Sir? You called for me." Minister Fudge turned to her, "I would like you to send invites to all the members of the Wizengamot, all the purebloods, excluding the poor Weasleys of course and anyone else that you may deem important for the Halloween Party we will be holding in the ministry tomorrow."

The secretary looked concerned about this and so she humbly asked, "Is that a wise decision Sir? The current…" she was cut off by the minister, "that's none of your concern Umbridge, now go send the invites." With that the toad like woman secretary left.

The Dark Lord watched as his inner circle gathered around his throne room. Against common belief his manor was not some dark and filthy place as many thought. He kept the place pretty clean since there was no way that the future ruler of the world would be living in filth. He kept the walls white and the throne room properly lit to ensure that he could clearly see the faces of his elite deatheaters. Catch every sneer, scowl, reaction. One of the deatheaters stepped forward and bowed at the dark lord, at Voldemorts nod, the deatheater approached him and handed him a piece of paper.

After a few moments the dark lord smiled and looked at the deatheater, "Thank you for this piece of information, Lucius."

As Malfoy walked back to his position in the inner circle, the dark lord lifted his head from the parchment and looked at the rest of his inner circle.

"It finally seems as if the Minister has finally succumbed to the pressure of the people, he is hosting a party tomorrow at the ministry to try and reassure the people that he is still in control. Well, wouldn't things be bad for him if let's say something happened at the party?"

There were nods of understanding from the deatheaters gathered there.

In unison, the deatheaters replied, "We understand my lord, we will go make the arrangements."

With that, they dispersed all except for one, who approached the dark lord and whispered to the dark lord for over ten minutes. As he left he could help but feel proud at the smile on his master's face. It was rarely that the dark lord smiled from anything else other than when he was torturing someone.

"Lilz honey, you better hurry or we will be late for the party dear." James shouted at his wife at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a minute dear, Harry needs a diaper change." Lily replied from the twins' bedroom.

"It's alright honey I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind doing that, or would you Padfoot?" James said jokingly while grinning at a mortified Sirius.

He placed a hand on Sirius shoulder. "It will be a great chance to know your grandson better, shit and all that."

He didn't get a chance to continue laughing at Sirius expense as a hand bag connected with his head.

"That's enough James, any who, I'm done we can leave now."

After giving several instructions to Sirius, the Potter's left for the party. As Sirius walked up the stairs towards the twin's bedroom, he cursed himself for the bad luck that had left him in this situation. He had lost a coin toss to Peter that landed him the task of looking after the twins so that Lily and James could get a well-deserved break. James had told him of the prophecy and he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Since the day that Dumbledore had told them of the prophecy, they had immediately gone into hiding, and the seclusion had started getting to them to the point of madness.

'Well,' he thought to himself, 'that's what you get for trying to confine a marauder'.

About twenty minutes later, Sirius went down the stairs after ensuring that the twins had gone to sleep.

He grinned to himself, 'it's not like they had a choice. Thanks Merlin for magic'. He was surprised to see Peter waiting for him by the floo.

"What are you doing here Peter? Do you want to tell me that the party is this boring? Weren't there any beautiful ladies there?"

Peter smiled at Sirius as he replied. "Came to help, No and Yes to your questions."

Sirius looked surprised to hear that Peter had actually met someone. "Yeah, yeah I know it's a shock idiot. Anyway she has agreed to help look after the kids tonight…" he winked at Sirius, "so I was kinda wondering if you would key her in?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Peter showing that he was disapproving of the idea.

But after several minutes of convincing, he agreed. Well the fact that Peter told him that there were very beautiful women at the party. 'James, will understand.'

He followed Peter out the house towards the gate where he was to allow the Peter's Lady into Potter Manor. 'Peter's Lady?' that sounded strange he thought to himself. 3 minutes later the three of them were walking back to the house. Sirius couldn't wait to get into the house and see this lady that had caught Peter's, no scratch that, that had agreed to go out with Peter. The lady had her head under a hood so his side peeks didn't reveal much. As they got into the house, Sirius offered to hang her cloak; this was rather so he would lay his eyes on this Lady, the fact that she was taller than both he and Peter made him wonder what Peter had in mind.

'It may be a fantasy of his I guess'. Sirius thought

"Thank you, " the lady said.

Her voice made Sirius look up but what he saw is not a beautiful lady but a very tall, handsome and very evil man, The Dark Lord.

Please Review. Reviews fuel my desire to continue writing this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy Partially Fulfilled

Her voice made Sirius look up but what he saw is not a beautiful lady but a very tall, handsome and evil man, The Dark Lord.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Sirius could only stare in shock between the Dark Lord and Peter. Slowly what he saw in front of him started to make sense.

"Peter you bastard…" he said this as he went for his wand.

Before he could even react he found himself in a full body bind and a silencing charm. As Voldemort went up the stairs, Peter approached the motionless body on the floor.

"Relax Sirius; I can feel your hurt and betrayal is it? I don't know whether this will make you feel any better, but I'm going to tell you anyway. See, the thing is that I was never really your friend…" He could see anger in Sirius' eyes.

He grinned, "It seems that didn't help huh? Well you aren't going to like what I will tell you then. You see all this that's happening tonight? We are going to pin it all on you. I have everything planned out perfectly. See, after my Master is done with the Potter brats, he is going to place you under the imperius, and then he is going to make you do some pretty nasty stuff, to seal the betrayer title you will be receiving very soon."

As one man grinned the other had a very angry and hurt look. At this moment, the dark lord had just arrived at the door to the twins' bedroom. He paused at the door, since his rise as the Dark Lord; he had never felt this kind of nervousness during any mission, even when he met up with the so called Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore.

The thing was that since he had found out the full prophecy, something bugged him; the prophecy said that he would "… mark him as the true heir."

Well the problem was, as far as the Dark Lord was concerned, he hadn't planned to mark the kids in any way, so he was almost certain that some magical accident might occur. He had intentionally intended to torture them a little; well, not exactly a little, bloody deformed bodies would surely freak the hell out of the Light, especially Dumbledore's little birdy group, the 'Order of the Phoenix'. The other thing that didn't make any sense to him was the fact that the child would be the true heir.

Voldemort had always thought himself to be the heir of Slytherin, after graduating Hogwarts, he had gone into Gringotts attempting to gain access to the founder's vault, but the vault had denied him access. Denied access was just sugar coating it, he had been blasted from the door and smashed into the opposite wall with a force so strong that it left him with a head fracture and a spinal cord dislocation? Well to think that one of this brats here would be the true heir filled him with hatred. There was no way in hell that he would allow a child to fucking take what belonged to him.

"Well, there is one spell that there is no coming back from except me that is, my favorite the Avada Kedavra." Well that would take care of the brats quick and efficiently, the dark lord thought.

With new found determination, he blasted the door open and walked towards the two cribs, the noise from the blast woke up the twins, and the twin with reddish hair broke into a loud cry. He looked from one twin to the other, not sure who his prophesied destroyer would be. At that moment, the twin with jet black unruly hair that had previously been rubbing his eyes looked up at Voldemort and the nervousness that he had felt as he walked up the stairs returned to him.

The pale green eyes that looked up at him gave him the creeps. There was something about those eyes that freaked the hell out of him. These eyes seemed to look into his very soul, and there and then he knew that this child would be the end of him. As he had found out from Peter, most thought that the child with the reddish hair, the one he had found out was named Jerome would be the savior. From the info, Jerome was the active one, liked attention and had performed accidental magic on several occasions. Just to be sure, the dark lord decided to test the children's magic, and as he sent his magic out towards Jerome.

He had to raise an eyebrow, 'this child will most definitely be powerful, well too bad he will be dying tonight. We wouldn't want him to grow up and become a thorn in my side now would we?'

He turned his attention to the other child, the one he had been informed was named sent his magic towards the child and started to scan the child, a confused expression formed on his face. Magic like many things was hereditary. Many didn't know this, since only those adept in magic developed the ability to see and understand the magic they saw. The thing was that magic had a different feel as you went from family to family, that is why some families were natural in certain magics and had difficulty in others.

He had crossed paths with James and Lily many times during battle, and one thing he was sure about was the fact that this child's magic didn't come from either of his parent's. Also, twin's although rare in the magical community had an almost identical magical signature and almost the same magical strength. Now here was a child with a totally different magic from his family members especially the twin and was significantly weaker. As Voldemort continued in his line of thought, he didn't release that his magic had continued to probe deeper into the child's magic, when he did, he almost fell back in shock.

The thing is that a magical core resembled a cylinder or test tube in shape, the greater the circumference, the more powerful the individual. Now if there was a word to describe this child's core, it would be Gourd in shape. During his initial probe, he had just seen the opening to the child's reserves and had immediately assumed the child weak. Now here was a child that was clearly very powerful, why the child's magical core had taken this shape was a mystery to him. He sent his magic back to the first child to check whether this was the same case but was kinda relieved to find it was'nt. Now beyond all doubt, Voldemort was sure that Harry would be the one to destroy him. He had to commend fate or destiny or whatever had planned this. At first look, the child would be passed off for a weakling a near squib, this was the perfect disguise, it was a perfect case of hiding in plain sight.

The dark lord looked at Harry, "I'm sorry that I won't get to see what you would have grown up to become. It comes down to me and you, and I chose me. Happy Halloween and Goodbye, Harry Potter!"

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the boy and uttered the two words that many in the wizarding community had come to fear,

"Avada Kedavra!"

Time seemed to slow down for the Dark Lord as the curse flew towards the boy. He watched as the boy's head fell back from impacting with the curse and then the boy's face slowly rose and faced him. Voldemorts mouth was agape and he didn't care, as there in front of him he saw the child's eyes gain the color of the Avada Kedavra. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, the spell faded and there sat the potter brat looking up at him with penetrating eyes that now glowed emerald with power.

The other twin seemed to have gone silent from what had transpired and the silence in the room was deafening. It was at this moment that the dark lord noticed the glow in the shape of a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. He became alarmed as the glow turned green and out shot a green bolt of lightning that he knew too well. The shock and the speed of the curse ensured that the dark lord didn't react; the curse hit him dead on his chest. The pain he felt would have made him cry were it not that at this moment, his spirit was being ejected from his body. His physical body was destroyed in a magical blast that blew off the roof and destroyed half the wall of the twins' room.

As he spirited away in agony, the words of the prophecy rang in his head, "… and the Dark Lord shall mark him as the true heir."

As the small boy with emerald eyes fell back on his crib from exhaustion, he saw part of the wall that had a big crack begin to fall towards his brother's crib. He willed with all his might for it to stop but he passed out before he saw what happened.

That marks the end of chapter 3. I know the story wasn't all that interesting, but I felt it necessary. Anyway have a great Halloween people!

Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4: What is going on?

**Writer to reviewers**

Thank you for the reviews people.  
For those of you saying that the chapters get longer, you will have to bear with me a little bit more since I find this introduction part a little had to write. But as the story progresses, I promise to make the chapters a little bit more lengthy.

**Previously:**

…." As the small boy with emerald eyes fell back on his crib from exhaustion, he saw part of the wall that had a big crack begin to fall towards his brother's crib. He willed with all his might for it to stop but he passed out before he saw what happened.

…..

**What is going on?**

The magic in the room seemed to respond to the boy's command, but by the time it did, part of the wall had dropped on his twin, crushing into his chest. Blood oozed from Jerome's chest, as he felt life draining from his body. Almost instantly, he was enclosed in a ball of light, the part of the wall that had fallen on his chest disintegrated into nothing. The magic that surrounded Jerome had only one purpose, it had been commanded to save this boy, and that is what it did. It lifted the boy in a ball of light, to float at the center of the room. The boy cried out loudly as the pain in his chest increased. The broken ribs mended themselves, followed by the wound on his chest, which healed to leaving an X like scar upon his chest. It was at this moment, an old man with a white long beard and half-moon shaped specs walked into the room, followed by two frantic looking parents.

About half an hour earlier

It had almost half an hour since they had arrived at the minister's ball. James looked at his wife, and knew at that moment that it had been the right choice, to give Lily a break from the twins. It had been a long time since he had seen Lily having this much fun, hell since even he had had this much fan. The only disappointing moment that evening, had been when they had met up with a certain blond haired arrogant King of S.. The Malfoys being a Dark Family had never been much of friends with the Potters. When James had married Lily, a mudblood, the Malfoys didn't miss a chance to ridicule the Potters. This had nearly caused a war between the two families, but due to their statuses, had let this pass.

The Potters were an Ancient Light-sided Pureblood family, among the top ten richest families in all of Europe. What shocked James the most was the fact that some of the other Pureblood Light families had begun to refer to Potters as a Blood Traitors. By behaving this way, they were no different than their counterparts, the Dark Families. He had been so pissed off, but Lily had reminded him that if they were the parents of the savior of the wizarding world, then, the insults would have to end.

What had shocked James today though was what Lucius had said, "… a mudblood giving birth to the savior of the wizarding world? As if that is even possible, nothing good can come from such filth. This is an insult against magic, and such an insult should be dealt with appropriately. "

At that moment, James was interrupted from his thoughts, by Lily who was shaking his shoulder. He looked to see a very amused Albus Dumbledore looking back at him, with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"James, Albus was just asking you, how the party was, but it looks as though you were in a world of your own." Lily said looking concerned.

"What disturbs your thoughts my boy." Albus asked. James raised an eyebrow for being referred to as a boy.

"It's just that something doesn't feel right. I have been having a weird feeling all evening." James replied, moving his hand through his messy black hair.

"It's alright to worry my boy, but we placed security measures on yourselves and the twins to ensure everyone's safety. It's…" he was cut off by James who hard a grave look on his face.

"Albus, there has been an attack on the twins, the wards I placed around their room to notify me if someone who meant them harm was detected have been triggered…", he watched as the Potter ring came into view on James finger, he grabbed onto James as did Lily and they were portkeyed out.

For some reason, they were portkeyed at the edge of the wards, and as they ran towards the house, they couldn't help but feel fear creeping into their body. The site before them was scary to say the least. The upper floor of the two /storey/-building had its roof blown of, and at that moment, one of the walls fell into the garden. As they ran into the house, Lily who was behind the two men, shockingly Albus was out sprinting James; saw another wall fall into the room. She cried out as she knew if her babies had survived by some miracle, then they would most definitely be crushed by that wall. She bumped into James who like Albus, seemed to have stopped in his tracks. She peeped from behind James. Peter, who seemed to have been knocked unconscious, and Sirius, who was lying on the floor making strange movements, hands and legs in awkward positions. Albus had a strange expression on his face Lily noticed.

She watched as he levitated Peter towards Sirius, and placed a powerful body bind on him. "What is going on here Albus?"

"I would like to know the same, but if the both of you have forgotten, there are the twins of whose status we know not."

As the trio sprinted up the stairs, they felt a powerful magic blast that nearly sent them down the stairs. They quickly regained their composure and ran into the twins' bedroom. As each of them ran into the room, they all stopped in their tracks, from the scene unfolding in front of them. The younger of the twins, Jerome, was suspended in mid-air by a ball of light. Lily seemed to snap out of it and ran towards her screaming son, only to be pushed back by an invisible force. They all watched helplessly as the boy screamed. They saw the scar on the boy's chest glow, and the magic in the room seemed to disappear into the scar. The child glowed so bright that they had to cover their eyes. At this moment, the dark magic in the room moved towards a corner, attracted by a green glowing lightning-bolt shaped scar. As soon as the magic made contact with the boy's magical core, there was a great magical surge that rendered everyone within a half a mile radius of the potter house unconscious. As the magical surge receded, the child with unruly black hair was suspended in midair; a black rune glowed on his back, before disappearing into his clothing.

Albus was the first to regain consciousness. He looked at his surroundings with a confused expression on his face, before what happened came flooding back into his mind. He shot up to a standing position, and was shocked to see the older potter twin looking concerned over his younger brother, who seemed to be unconscious. Albus saw Lily and James lying on the floor. He left them that way; there was something that he needed to confirm first, before they woke up shouting questions at him. He turned his attention towards the other conscious person in the room. The fact that the child was awake disturbed him. The reason as to why he was the first, or second if he counted the child, to wake up was due to the fact that he was the most powerful there. Now this child seemed to have been awake far longer than him. This meant that either the child was stronger than him, or that he had been the source of the surge.

He like the Dark Lord had the ability to read ones magic, an ability he had developed after years of painful training and non-stop study. As he scanned the child, he frowned. Either he had lost his ability or 'no…' he thought to himself. He scanned the child again and his frown increased further.

'This cannot be.' At that moment, the younger of the twins gained consciousness.

He immediately started to cry, and so Albus had to place a silencio on the boy, he needed to think. To test whether his magical sight was working as expected he scanned the younger twin. What he found shocked him. Jerome's magical core had expanded by almost 200%, placing him closely as powerful as Albus himself. One thing was clear so far, when this child underwent his first magical maturance, he would be as powerful if not more powerful than Albus himself. At this moment, Lily, followed by James gained consciousness they rushed towards the twins, what he hadn't anticipated was that they both rushed towards Jerome, completely ignoring Harry. Well from what they had seen, he could understand. What he had anticipated was the questions that they fired at him after confirming that Jerome was alright. He answered most of the questions, like what had happened, was Jerome alright until they come to this question,

"What was that ball of light?"

To say the truth, Albus wasn't sure. "I'm not sure myself, though I have my suspicions of which I will share when I become more certain."

It was at this moment that he saw Lily notice Harry for the first time since they came into the room, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. As Lily checked the child, it was then that he noticed the lightening shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

'What is the meaning of this, both of the boys have scars? Does it mean that both of them have been marked?' he thought to himself.

But since the scar seemed to be bleeding, he assumed that it was not a curse scar, but may have been caused by physical means. James who had been quite most of this time pointed Albus to a black cloak on the floor. Albus walked towards it, and as he picked it up, ashes fell on the floor, followed by a sound of wood hitting the floor. They all stared at the wand that they all knew too well, the Dark Lord's wand. At this moment, they had footsteps running up the stairs and they all pointed their wands towards the door way. They lowered their wands as several figures dressed in Auror uniforms walked into the room close behind was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Furge.

…..

Another chapter is done! This introduction part is hard to write. Wish I could skip it and go on to the good stuff, but I feel I have to wrap up things nicely, before I do a time skip.

Keep those reviews coming.

Return to Top


	5. Prophecy Partially Fulfilled 2

… At this moment, they had footsteps running up the stairs and they all pointed their wands towards the door way. They lowered their wands as several figures dressed in Auror uniforms walked into the room close behind was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Furge

Lily looked at the minister with suspicion; she had never liked the man. He was one of those power loving types, the ones that would do anything to stay in power. The fact that he was here meant that he was looking for a way to take credit for this.

"What on earth happened here?" the minister asked looking around in a mix of horror and anticipation.

As he walked closer towards the group, his eyes fell on the wand that Albus was picking up from the floor and they went wide open with shock.

"What is that doing here?" he stammered.

The Aurors with him went on alert, scanning the room as if expecting the Dark Lord to jump out from the shadows.

Albus pointed to the ashes, the wand and the cloak, "These are all that remain of the Dark Lord, for the time being."

Everyone's eyes in the room were immediately directed at Albus, excluding the twins.

"Do you mean that the Dark Lord has been killed?" Lily asked with hope in her eyes.

If the Dark Lord had been killed, then it meant that they could come out of hiding, her family especially her children, would have a chance at a normal life.

"Defeated but not killed. Only his physical body has been destroyed, and I believe that he will return one day…" Dumbledore said but stopped when he saw the calculative look on the minister's face.

"Did this happen four hours ago?", the minister asked.

"No, this happened about half an hour ago, the time that we portkeyed out of the ministry…" Albus replied, he however had to turn his attention to the minister who was shaking his head.

"No, no. You left the ball over four hours ago, I was surprised to see you leave that early, but I never had enough time to ponder on that as at that moment, Death Eaters attacked…" .Albus, James and Lily were shocked. Learning that they had been unconscious for that long, and that they had left minutes away from a death eater attack left them quite shocked. The minister continued, "…they had caught us by surprise, but before they could take advantage of our confused state, they all fell down in screams, each one of them seemed to be clutching their left forearm. We were so shocked that, that by the time we came to our senses, they had all gone unconscious, and have remained that way. It's the biggest number of death eaters we have ever had to round up."

The minister looked to Dumbledore, who now had the look on his face, that the minister had came to label, 'I'm thinking pretty hard at the moment' kind of look.

After a moment Dumbledore started, "If my reasoning is correct, it would seem that when the dark lord body was destroyed, there must have been a magical backlash that knocked out everyone that was connected to him, through the Dark Mark. But this is very troubling indeed..." he turned to the minister. "Can I assume that you have taken care of our friend downstairs?" James and Lily looked at Dumbledore in confusion but he gave them the I-will-explain-everything-later look.

"Of course," replied the minister, "the fact that he was still unconscious after everyone else including the muggles had regained consciousness, pointed to him being a suspect. So we checked, and he had the mark right there on his left forearm. We also found this…" the minister pulled out a gold chain from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore.

"This is a time tuner!" Albus exclaimed as he examined the golden hour glass that hang from the golden chain.

James had been quite this entire time as he watched the minister and Albus converse. But as time passed by, the excitement from the shock and the joy that came with finding that his entirely family safe, subsided, and logic returned to him. What Dumbledore had said started to sink in; the only one that they had found unconscious was Peter. This meant that Peter was a Death Eater, and had been the one to betray them. But how had the Dark Lord gotten into their home? Unless it also meant that Sirius was in the mix too. But the state that they had found him in made him to think otherwise. He was about to ask the Dumbledore what was going on when out of thin air, a goblin appeared.

**Gringotts London: 4 hours ago**

The head goblin at the London bank sat in his office with little to do. The ongoing war in the Wizarding world had been bad for business. Most of their clients had cleared there vaults, some wanting to keep their valuables close to them, since accessing Diagon Alley had become quite risky. What angered him more were some of the wizards that were arrogant enough to claim that Gringotts was no longer safe.

'If their so called dark lord ever tried to attack, he would regret the day' he thought to himself.

He was still in this line of thought when a young looking goblin barged into the room. He was about to reprimand the Goblin, but the look on the goblin's face held him back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, moments ago, vaults one through six changed status from inactive to active", the young goblin said.

It was time for the head goblin to look at the other goblin in shock.

"How can this be? Does it mean that the heirs to the vaults have appeared?" he asked out loud.

The look on the young goblin's face told him that that was not all, with a sharp look at the young goblin, he urged him to continue,

"During this time, the ancient vaults also moved from inactive to active for a brief moment, before changing status again to dormant."

Now this was shocking news. He looked up at the goblin, looking for any signs of mischief, but he found none. The goblin didn't know how he got to a standing position, so he fumbled back to his seat in shock. The young goblin rushed to help him to his seat.

"All you alright Sir?" the young goblin asked.

"How can you expect me to be alright after what you have told me? You want to tell me that the 3 ancient vaults have got an heir?" he replied in a somewhat harsh tone.

The thing was that over 1500yrs ago after the great goblin war, as a means to bridge the gap between races, the goblins had agreed to the creation of a goblin ran bank, for all intelligent magical creatures. Location was a very vital thing in the creation of the banks, and so the location of the first three banks, one somewhere in Europe (now London), another somewhere in South America and another somewhere in Africa(now Egypt), had been chosen due to the rich magical focuses found in this areas, and were the location of the ancient vaults. The vaults were so ancient, that there was no recorded history about them, just that they had been there since anyone could remember. Many had tried to access the vaults, but the wards placed on those vaults were impenetrable. They had built the first three Gringotts on top of these vaults viewing it a good luck charm, give their clients a sense of security. So to hear that there was a possibility that the heir to the ancient vaults existed, was shocking.

"The wizarding minister has to be informed of this. Find him and give him these information." the head goblin said to the young goblin.

He continued, "I will personally go and inform the goblin council, we must determine what this means for us, for everyone."

And that is how this young goblin found himself in his current situation, wands pointed at him. The goblin was unsure of how to proceed, he never liked wizards much, that is why at any chance they got, they were rude and arrogant as much as the situation would allow.

But this time, he wasn't show if his arrogance would help, so, "Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Griphook, and I have a message for the minister from the Head Goblin at Gringotts."

The wizards in the room lowered their wands, but still remained on alert. The Goblin looked around the room, and his eyes grew wide, as the condition of the room he had portkeyed into started to register in his mind. Goblins liked to be intrusive, always liked to piss wizards at any chance they got, this was why they had created this special portkey. When an individual created an account at Gringotts, he also gave the goblins a go ahead on creating a portkey that could be used to portkey to their clients location if a matter that required their attention arose. Most people, wizards mostly, would misuse this magic, and so the goblins had refused to share this knowledge with the wizards just like the latter had refused to share wand-making, or so they thought. They only used it for important notices to their clients, but what they loved the most was finding their clients in compromising situations. People thought goblins to be some uptight no fun creatures, but that was only when they were in the presence of wizards. They loved a laugh once in a while. So Griphook looked around in shock at the status of the room. His eyes traced everyone, until they landed on the child with red hair. Goblins hated to show their emotions to wizards. The fact that he had shown shock and maybe a little fear to the wizards that were gathered in the room disturbed him. So all he did was raise an eyebrow at what he was reading from the child. There was no way that a child could have this much magic at such a young age. His magic could rival that of the most powerful guy in the room, the old man with a long white beard, the one they called Dumbledore. As everything started to make sense, he couldn't help but nod his head. That was until his eyes fell on the child with black unruly hair, and the most emerald of eyes he had ever seen. His face looking so confused.

'This, this cannot be…' he was disrupted by the minister who was shaking him. "Ah, what is it?"

The minister who seemed impatient by now replied, "I was asking whether we should go somewhere more private?"

"That will not be necessary minister, from what I have gathered, the once concerned maybe in this very room."

Everyone's full attention was now given to the goblin.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Around four hours ago, Merlin's Vault, Morgana's Vault, Griffindor's Vault, Hupplepuff's Vault, Ravenclaw's Vault and Slytherin's Vault went active."

"WHAT!", every adult in the room exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at the Goblin and detected that there was something more, so he shushed everyone down.

"There is more isn't there?" Dumbledore asked.

The goblin nodded his head, "Yes there is, the Ancient Vaults briefly went active, before falling to a dormant state."

To say that everyone was in shock would be an understatement. The Ancient Vaults were the wizarding world's 1st wonder of the world. So to hear that they went active even for the shortest period of time was beyond shocking. They had been dormant for thousands of years, if not more, so to hear that they had changed to dormant, filled them with excitement. The goblin at this time turned his attention to the old man,

"Dumbledore, we the goblins know of the prophecy, and from what I gathered from looking around, the marking of the heir as it says in the prophecy could have triggered these events. So I have to ask, have you determined who the child of the prophecy is?"

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the goblin, 'leave it to the goblins to know our little dirty secrets.'

Dumbledore had seen the goblin scanning the children with his magical aura vision as goblins called it, and his reaction had been similar to his.

"Yes I have."

He walked up to James, and picked up Jerome Potter, "I give you Jerome Potter, Savior of the wizarding world."

Everyone in the room including the Aurors broke into conversation. Lily and James rushed towards Dumbledore, picking up Jerome, hugging him, kissing him; the minister of magic even had one of those greedy smiles on his face, all except the goblin. He turned his attention towards the other twin, who seemed to have been left forgotten on the ground, he looked at the child with his magical aura sight again. He had to confirm what he had seen earlier, when he looked harder, all he saw was a rune that made his eyes grow wide with shock. This was the same rune that they had seen today as the ancient vaults turned from active to dormant. It had glowed on the vault before disappearing into the vault, at which point, the vault went dormant. It was at this point that he heard something that spiked his attention.

"Albus, what about Harry?" Lily asked.

Everyone's attention went to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry both of you, but Harry is just Harry, in fact when I scanned his magic, I found nothing." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean nothing Albus, no Potter has ever been a squib!", James exclaimed.

Albus had a sad look as he continued, "I said nothing, I'm sorry to say this but even muggles have magic, no matter how little it may be. But in Harry's case, it's like his magical core shut down. I believe that the huge amounts of magic caused Harry's core to complete seal in itself. I have never seen anything like this myself. There is not even the slightest trace of magic in the boy. I do not know whether it is temporary, but I would advise you not to expect much."

"You have to be wrong Albus" James said.

Griphook was about to intervene and inform them of what he had discovered, but he remembered the prophecy, '…_by his mistake shall the heir experience betrayal and hardships…_' 'So this was what was meant by that part', he thought to himself. The goblin's had always thought that the '_his' _in this part of the prophecy, referred to the Dark Lord 'but now' he made a mental smile, he knew better.

'Oh how he would wish to be there to see their faces as they discover how wrong they had been.' he thought.

He would have to inform the goblin council immediately. This combined with the connection he had discovered about the child they called Harry with the Ancient Vaults, was very important information. He was about to excuse himself when he heard his name called by Dumbledore. "Yes?" he asked.

"Would you confirm my observations? I saw you checking them out earlier and I would love to hear your thoughts." Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes bright as ever.

"Yes of course, I checked both of them myself, and I must agree, that the red haired child has a huge amount of magic while the other has nothing."

The goblin replied. James looked heartbroken, as Lily comforted him.

"I wish to excuse myself." The goblin said.

As he portkeyed out he felt a magical presence in the room similar to the one that they had detected in the Ancient Vaults, he also saw the critical look that Dumbledore seemed to be throwing across the room, meaning that the old man had sensed it too. As his portkey activated, he had the child named Harry utter the word, 'Mama.'

Dumbledore was talking to the minister when he felt a very familiar magical presence in the room, his eyes shot straight to the place he had felt it before but things remained the same as he had left them. As he searched the room for another possible source, he had the child on the floor utter the words, 'Mama'. His head as everyone else's short to the child, but the child was not looking at his parents as they expected, he was facing away them, looking at something behind him that they could not see. The child turned his entire back to them and giggled at something. What shocked Dumbledore the most was that this magical presence had the same, almost identical magical signature as the magic that Harry once had.

'What is the meaning of this?' he thought to himself.

As he felt the magical presence withdraw, his attention went back to the child on the floor.

Nobody had the voice that said, "And so it begins, I'm sorry my son."

All except the black haired boy on the floor, who replied with, "Mama?" and broke out into a wail. Nobody moved to console the child; in fact, two seemed to look at it in disgust that is the minister and James.

Another part of the prophecy had been fulfilled.

- Wow Finally! I have finished this introductory part. I feel like a weight has been lifted of my shoulder. I tried my best to make it as lengthy as possible, so is this enough? -  
- I'm looking for a beta reader. So if you interested, send me a message. -  
- As always, remember to review. The more the reviews, the more the psyche I get to continue this story. -  
- Like I said last time, "Off to the Good parts!" or I hope they will be. -  
-We will do a time skip, several years later -


	6. Chapter 6: One Year Later

One year had passed since that fateful Halloween night. The wizarding world had gone back to normal. Diagon Alley, that had been devoid of activity during the Dark Lord's reign of terror, was now full of activity. Well today more than usual, since it was Halloween, and also since it was the first commemoration of the Dark Lord's defeat. After the defeat of the Dark Lord by Jerome, the Potter's had risen from among one of the most powerful families in all of magical Britain, to the most powerful family. During the year that followed the defeat of the Dark Lord, the Potters were blessed with another child, a baby girl named Jean Evans Potter. The girl, the first female Potter in over four centuries came as a redemption for the Potter's, after finding themselves with a 'magic less son'. The magic less son in question named Harry Evans Potter had not had a good year. Being the first non-magical Potter in known History, had put the Potter's into a very difficult situation since they were now under constant teasing by some of the purebloods. Due to Jerome's fame, the Potter's had become almost untouchable, so the only way to bring them down a notch, was to remind them about their squib++ of a son which worked wonders. The term squib++ had been coined by none other than Lucius Malfoy, to refer to Harry's lack of magic. He always enjoyed pissing off the Potters, and so this become his favorite tease since, James would almost go insane, and on several occasions, James had appeared on the headlines of the Daily Prophet due to this. So when this happened, the Potters would take out their frustrations on the Harry. He would receive a spanking from James almost on a Daily basis, and those nights he was put to bed without food.

Anyway, this Halloween morning found the Potters and most of the wizarding world preparing for the ceremony that had been arranged by the Ministry to commemorate the defeat of the Dark Lord. As expected the Potter's were the guests of honor at this event, since it was their son that had vanquished the Dark Lord. James was dressed in expensive silver robes with the Potter crest on the back. Lily wore a dashing green dress that matched her eyes, complete with a diamond chain that hung around her neck. James held the two-year old Jerome's hand, who was dressed in a black muggle suit, while Lily held the month old Jean Potter. For those of you wondering about the green eyed two-year old twin to the famous Jerome Potter, he was currently standing in the background, dressed in what he came to call his 'we are a loving family suit', that he only got to wear when the Potter's were in public. He dreaded this occasions since they would be followed by a thrashing in the evening, since there was always something that happened that was always blamed on him. He was cut from his thoughts when he had the word that had become synonymous with him.

"YOU! Can you get over here, we do not have time to waste with your like." James spat at Harry.

Harry rushed as fast as he could towards where his parents were waiting for him. He grabbed onto his mother's dress as his father activated the portkey and three seconds later, they were gone in a blink of an eye. Almost instantly, the Potter's appeared in an alley in muggle London. As on most of these occasions, James Potter let go of Jerome's hand and firmly gripped Harry.

"Listen to me carefully boy", he said menacingly to the now visibly shaking boy. "Embarrass us even once today and you will curse the day you were born."

Harry had long ago learnt never to refer to James or Lily with anything that indicated their relation. It had been drilled into him many times as to refer to them as only Sir and Madam. Harry had once called Lily Ma'am, but due to its similarity to mum, he had received a serious spanking and so he was strictly on Madam.

"Yes, Sir." Harry replied in a meek voice.

James once again held Jerome's hand and the Potter's walked into the street, and a few blocks later, into the Leaky Cauldron. James nodded at Tom and they passed into the back, moments later, they were in Diagon Alley. The Potters had to stop and admire the decorations that dawned the place. The wall behind them opened up and another family walked through and this reminded the Potters that they were supposed to move on. The Minister had decided to hold the ceremony outside the ministry as a symbol of their power, and so this is the direction to which the Potters went, as were most of the people this day. As they approached the venue, they were met by the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. He went ahead to greet all of the Potter's except for the emerald eyed one who stood a couple of feet behind the Potters.

"Let me show you to your seats." The minister said as he turned around.

The Potters followed the minister towards the front row seats where theirs definitely were. As they sat down, Harry was not surprised to see that there was no seat reserved for him, but he was saved from his dilemma, when a goblin tapped onto his mother's shoulder.

"Excuse me Lady Potter, would you mind if I borrowed your son for a moment?"

Lily turned and saw the goblin named Griphook standing next to her. Some months ago Lily had been shocked by the same question that had been directed to her during one of her trips to Gringotts. She remembered how she had made a fuss about not letting them go anywhere with Jerome without her supervision, so it came as a shock when the goblin sort of sneered when he replied, "I was not referring to him but to your other son, Harry Potter?"

Shaking that memory from her mind, well if she could avoid being spotted with the Potter shame, it would be all good for her.

"Of course, Griphook" She said trying her best to force a smile.

Without even acknowledging the rest of the Potter's, Griphook placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and both turning around, headed towards Gringotts general direction. Unknown to both parties, an elderly man looked on at these proceedings inquisitively. A memory, about 6 months ago come to mind.

…FlashBack….

The news about the activation of the ancient vaults and plus vaults one through six at the London Gringotts had spread throughout the wizarding world. For the six months that followed the day that the vaults activated, there was chaos as people wanted to submit themselves or their children as the heirs to the vaults. After much deliberation, it was decided that since the return of the heirs could only occur via birth or magical means, then all those that met this two conditions would be allowed to participate in the inheritance testing. Children born that day, teens that attained magical maturity and all individuals involved in magical 'situations' that may have acted as a trigger were summoned to the ministry. As such it was not a surprise to find the Potters at the Ministry on that day. Well the Potter children being the prime candidates, well one Potter child now widely known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was given first priority. It was not a surprise, but more of a disappointment to many when Jerome Potter was named heir to vaults 2 through 6. Well that meant that he was heir to Merlin, Godric Grinfindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The real surprise began when Harry James Potter was called.

"Why is the muggle being called?" many of the people gathered asked.

It was explained that since Harry had been part of the event, it was mandatory that he be tested. As the noise subsided, the goblin acquired a drop of blood from Harry, and ran the test. And the room went silent with shock.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

This was due to the fact that the test indicated that Harry was also heir to vaults 2 through 6 and also vault 1 Morgana's vault. There was outrage among the people, and so the test was carried out several times, with the same results. It was at this moment, the Head Goblin appeared. The Head Goblin was rarely seen by even the most important in the wizarding world, and so his appearance quieted everyone down.

"The results on young Harry here, even though shocking, may have a very simple explanation. As the Potter heir, any bloodline magical inheritances should have gone to him. Due to the fact that his magic is dormant, the inheritance moved on to the next who is Jerome Potter." The Head Goblin said.

"If what you are saying is true, then why is the muggle an heir to Morgana while Jerome Potter isn't?" the people asked.

"There is something I forgot to mention, if you would all turn your attention to the results," he said pointing to the magical display, "you can all see that on both Harry and Jerome Potter's results, you can see that the link indicating their inheritances is of a dull red color. For Jerome's case, the link that indicates his inheritance to vaults 2 through 6, the link is dull red since he shares the inheritance with Harry.

In Harry's case the same is true for vault 2 through 6.

To answer your question, if you would look closely at the link to vault one, its more dull as compared to the other links, this indicates that Harry shares inheritance to Morgana's vault with someone else, with the other party holding greater power to the inheritance than Harry. This maybe due to the fact that Harry's magic is dormant, this is not a bloodline inheritance or due to the fact that the heir has not yet come to claim his inheritance."

"What do you mean?" Albus Dumbledore asked. The question seemed vague, but the Goblin new exactly what Albus was asking.

"It's very simple really, I would expect someone of you caliber to know the answer", the Goblin replied with a neutral face, but the intent clear "…if Harry Potter were to regain his magic, then ownership of vaults 2 through 6 would be returned to him. As of Morgana's vault, well I guess, the answer lies with the other heir."

….end of FlashBack…

Ever since that day, he had always held a firm suspicion that the Goblins had been hiding something from them. He had been at Gringotts on several occasions with the Potter's and on several occasions he had witnessed how the Goblins always made excuses to have several moments alone with the Potter heir. Saying that this was a very rare case and they needed to study it further. He had witnessed how the Goblins to his surprise, even the Head Goblin seemed to treat Harry with a lot of respect and also the way they carried themselves around him as though they were in the presence of nobility. This shocked him since this behavior was never extended to the rest of the Potter's especially the other twin Jerome Potter as he would expect.

He looked around for the minister, and located him seated next to the rest of the Potters. He walked towards the group and after greeting everyone, he turned his attention to the minister.

"I would like to offer my apology. But something has come up, that requires my immediate attention." He said to the minister.

"Is everything alright Albus?" James asked.

"Everything is alright my boy, just some matters I need to take care of personally." He said with his eyes twinkling like crazy.

"It's alright Albus." The minister replied.

With a nod to the minister and the Potter's, he started for the direction of Gringotts. As he negotiated a corner, he went invisible. The spell he had used was an ancient one, that he had discovered years ago, that rendered the caster totally invisible. The spell mimicked a ghost such that it gave the caster, all features of a ghost except the caster was completely invisible and minus the presence that was left behind by a ghost, making him totally undetectable. He followed closely behind Griphook and Harry as they entered Gringotts. He watched as they headed towards the direction of the Head Goblin's office, and much to his surprise, discovered that he could not get in. As the door closed behind Griphook, he was shocked to see the Head Goblin slightly bow at Harry.

Albus had been trying his best to get through the door or even eavesdrop on the conversation going on within the office, to no avail. About an hour later, the door opened, and young Harry followed by Griphook came out. Albus had more questions now. He was positive the goblins were hiding something about Harry. He was still in thought when he saw the Head Goblin at the door.

"Harry." The goblin said almost in a whisper. "Hope you will understand my actions the next time we meet." This he continued in Goblin.

"At that moment, you will have to do what you have to do. As will I." Harry replied.

Three faces looked on at the child infront of them in shock. Looking at Harry, "Do you know you spoke Goblin?" Griphook asked.

Albus was further shocked when Harry seemed to look straight at him and he saw the mischievous look in his eyes, one he had seen many times in James. Harry turned around shrugging his shoulders and started for the exit, the only sound heard from the boy was a 'humph'. It was at this point he saw the look that the two Goblins shared. As Griphook paced after the young Potter, so did he, but he didn't miss the look of joy on the Head Goblin's face. Another thing that disturbed him was the way that Harry seemed to carry himself, no two-year old should behave like this. Something was up.

The ceremony was still going on when Griphook returned with Harry. Seeing no place for Harry to sit, the goblin conjured a small seat for the boy. This resulted in sharp glares from the Minister and the Potters but he just ignored them. It was at this moment that Albus seemed to appear out of thin air and leaned towards James.

"We need to talk." Albus said.

**Authors Comments**

Sorry for the delay guys, had a major WB. Also I never knew timeskips would be this had.

Thank you for all the positive reviews guys, remember, keep reviewing.

Naginator they are his real parents, more than that I can't tell for now. Just bear with me, all will be explained within the next five chapters or so.

shushinking Yes harry will be sent away, twice . I had decided to do one big time skip, but to do several. So there will be like two more time skips, next will be when he is 5 years old, the other 11.

xxdewdropsxx he he he the mama person, we will find out… Jerome is powerful because he is Merlin's heir afterall, future Light Lord if I may say so.

HeartsGlow It's 1981 I believe? Anyway I changed the dates to suit my plot, 1995 has significance to the story.

Once again:  
I donot own Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Mystery

**Author's Comments**

/ Shushinking you are messing with me right? LOL, I know there may be some similarities between Harry and Ichigo at the moment, but they are completely coincidental. That really screwed me up since I had to change the story a little. So no kido spells but there may be similar attacks, I don't know as of yet. Yes on the wandless magic. Mahou sensei negima which anime is that?

/ Miz636 my cousin is currently my beta, but if he quits, you will be the first to know.

/ krasni you will have to bear with this story then, since I intend to have him as a bad father. Though I have tried my best in this chapter to explain what may have lead him to become one.

/Dark Dragen hehehe there are some two-year olds that can say that. What I expected most to have an issue with is the, "At that moment, you will have to do what you have to do. As will." Harry replied., this is what a two-year old shouldn't be say. But don't worry, there is a reason as to why Harry was able to say all this at such a young age. And yes Harry will be very powerful, and so shall the other two.

/athenakitty why is Harry's magic dormant? Well you are correct in saying that its due to the incident that made his brother famous, but it's not resting

/imouto12345 let's just say he is a squib that will get his powers back.

/ all I can say is that all will be answered in due time. Hehe

/ Naginator I have two words for you, "Chapter 4."

To all the other reviewers, thanks for the reviews!

Now on to chapter 7.

**The Second Wizarding Mystery**

Two and a half years had passed since Harry had been sent to live with his aunt Petunia. Albus Dumbledore had convinced James and Lily that the Goblins were trying to rid Jerome of his inheritance by making Harry the Heir, and since Harry was magic-less, the Goblins themselves would gain control of the vaults. They didn't even ask Dumbledore how that was even possible, all they did was ask Dumbledore what they should do.  
flashback  
"I think it's time for young Harry to leave the wizarding world. I know it will be painful to give away your son, but he has no connection with the wizarding world. He has more in common with the muggles than with our kind. If he was a squib, it would have been a different situation, but with a condition like his, it would be wise to keep him as far away from the wizarding world as possible." Albus told the Potters.

The Potters didn't need much convincing, since both of them were miles away in thought thinking about how they would finally be the perfect family with the shame of the family gone. Lily didn't hate Harry exactly it was the embodiment of her shame. He seemed quite intelligent and anyways, had her eyes. These were traits that she liked, the problem come with the reaction that was brought about by his existence. Ever since she joined Hogwarts, she had always been ridiculed and looked down upon for being a mudblood. So she had set out to prove them wrong by becoming the smartest witch of their generation, but despite her success the wizarding world never forgot her origin. More problems came when she got engaged to James Potter, heir to one of the most powerful pureblood families at the time. Some pureblood extremists had even gone to the extent of trying to assassinate her, but when three of their assassins had been found dead their bodies mutilated, the attempts had seized. Then when she heard that one of her children could possibly be the child of prophecy, she had been greatly excited. Not only would her status rise in the wizarding world, but she would have something to rub in the faces of the purebloods. If destiny itself had chosen her to bring forth into the world a savior to the wizarding world, who the hell did the purebloods they think were? She had been chosen among all pureblood women, they had nothing on her. So when Jerome was named the boy who lived, she felt that nothing that could be explained in words, her dreams had come true. But with this great joy, also come her worst nightmare in her other son, Harry. He was a constant reminder of everything she wanted to leave behind. She had even cut all contact with her muggle relatives, ensuring that there was nothing that tied her back to that world. At times, she felt sorry for the boy, understanding his pain, his desire to be accepted for who he was. So when this choice presented itself, she was all yes. Maybe he could find a family that would take him in, love him.

James loathed Harry there was no denying it. The boy had brought shame to his family. As the leading family now, they couldn't afford anything that brought the family shame. He had been criticized for marrying a muggleborn, but now having a muggle for a son didn't help the situation, it had made it worse. Were it not for Jerome, the son he was so proud of, his family would currently be the shame of the wizarding family. So he felt no shame getting rid of the child. The child had even caused a rift between him and his best friend, Sirius Black. The rift begun when Sirius began complaining about that James was mistreating his godson. This until one day, Sirius had stormed out of the Potter manor swearing that he would tell the world about the Potter's mistreatment of their child. James didn't know whether it was luck or fate, but since Sirius couldn't tell his story to the Prophet (majorly owned by the Potters) his only other choice was the Quibbler. Unfortunately, the day that Sirius had decided to tell his story to Mr. Lovegood who owned and published for the Paper, also happened to be the day that Mrs. Lovegood was performing her experiment on the runes that she had been dreaming of, lately. James in an attempt to salvage an already doomed friendship had decided to stop his friend from doing something that he would regret. So he found himself chasing after Sirius who he had seen enter the Lovegood compound, he was still running when something unexpected happened. There was a bright light, and then moments later, the Lovegood's manor was not there. Right before his very eyes the manor had disappeared. James looked on in shock, since the entire area where the manor had once stood, looked as if nothing had ever been there. He ran towards where the manor stood moments ago screaming Sirius' name. The only thing that was left behind was a ring that lay shinning on the ground. A ring he knew very well, the Black ring.

Momentarily, Aurors and members of the department of mysteries, had arrived later, to investigate the great magical activity that they had felt in the area. The only thing that they found was an almost invisible ruin that circled where the Lovegood manor should have been. The Department of mysteries was further baffled by the fact the Lovegoods and Sirius were not dead, neither were they alive. See the thing was that most ancient magical families had a sort of lineage chart that indicated the state of family members. This came in different forms, a good example being the grandfather clock at the Weasleys that indicated each family member's current state. So reports they got from relatives of the Lovegoods and from Sirius' mother indicated that they all had their states being unknown. And so this became the second greatest wizarding mystery, 'What happened to the Sirius Black, and the Lovegoods'. James loved his friend Sirius, and so he blamed his disappearance on Harry, since he was the cause of Sirius being there at that time.

So when this opportunity presented itself, a chance to get rid of the boy, he jumped at it.

"I think it's a great idea Albus. Though what I was wondering is, what are we going to do about the inheritance? He is the Potter heir, and also with the issue with the founder heirs he shouldn't go into the muggle world with these inheritances." James explained.

"Do not worry my dear boy, when he is of age five, we will have him transfer everything to Jerome. Though this will mean that you will have to disinherit him, cut him from the Potter line to transfer his Potter inheritance to Jerome." Albus said expecting either of them going against his decision, but when none did he continued, "So Lily, do you have any relatives that may be willing to take care of Harry? Or would an orphanage be better?"

"I think that my sister Petunia may take him in, but I haven't talked to her in ages, and the last time we did, it didn't go so well." Lily explained to Albus, somehow concerned.

"She is family after all Lily; it should not be that hard to convince her. And anyway, if she doesn't agree, wizards have been known to be very persuasive. I think it will be alright." Albus said, with his eyes twinkling at Lily and James.

"Okay Albus, we shall send him to the Dursleys."

So the three of them had taken Harry to live with his aunt, but the Dursleys would not agree to take Harry in. So Albus applied some wizard persuasion in the name of confounding them. He also added something little to ensure that the Dursleys would make sure Harry hated magic with all his might. This would help insuring that when the time for the inheritance came, he would be willing to get rid of any connection that he may have with it. This would be something he would pay very, very dearly for in the future.

End of flashback

Today was a great day in the wizarding world. Not only did it happen to be the birthday of the boy-who-lived, but also the day that he would gain full control to not only the Potter vault, but also all the vaults that he shared with his muggle of a brother.

Remus Lupin had been tasked with the responsibility of bringing Harry to Gringotts. So this day, 1st of July 2000, found him in muggle London, Private Drive. He walked towards Private Drive 4, and he couldn't help but admire the neatly maintained garden, or the perfectly maintained lawn. 'Well at least Harry found himself with a perfectly good family.' Remus thought, he had not liked the way that the Potter's treated Harry, but himself being a werewolf, meant that he couldn't be as outspoken as Sirius. Life as a werewolf was hard enough, messing with the Potter's would have made it even worse. So he could only look on as they mistreated Harry. So as he looked around as he approached the door to Private Drive four, all he could think was that at least Harry had found something better. So he was shocked when he knocked on the door, and a miniature version of James with Lily's eyes opened the door, skinny as hell, and his exposed chest, due to the oversized shirt, that he assumed also served as his pants, had several scars on it.

"Harry?" he asked, hoping that he was mistaken.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" Harry asked. When Harry looked at this man, he could swear that the man looked familiar.

Lupin almost shed tears there and there, were it not for at that time, someone that resembled a less hideous troll appeared on the door way and grabbed the boy by the shoulder.

"Boy, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?" the troll looking man asked, who by the information he had, Lupin assumed was Vernon Dursley.

"I'm sorry uncle; I will not do it again." Harry replied sheepishly.

The man proceeded as if to smack the boy across the face, and it was at this moment that Lupin decided that he had had enough. Not caring to restrain himself due to the super human strength he possessed due to his furry problem, he punched deadly full on the stomach before the man's hand could find the boy's face. Harry looked on in shock from what had happened, not understanding why the man had done that. This would result in a severe beating in the evening, he was sure of it. At this moment, his uncle began to stand, his face red with rage, but when he saw the stick that the man was pointing at him. He went back down with fear and shock. It was at this moment that Harry realized who this man was.

"Uncle Remmy!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Harry, you remembered! I have missed you so much, but I couldn't visit, since Albus forbade any of us from ever seeing you. Anyway, I was instructed to take you to Gringotts, you know the wizarding bank." Lupin continued.

Petunia had heard the ruckus that occurred at the door, and so she had gone to investigate when she almost tripped over her husband. From what she could see, he looked to be magically bound.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

That was when she noticed her nephew standing next to a man she had not seen in a long time.

"You, what are you doing here?" she asked, pointing her finger at Remus.

"You remember the talk you had with your sister two and a half years ago?" Remus said. "Well the time has come for Harry to fulfill his duty".

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked concerned. "What is this duty that I must perform?"

Petunia looked behind her, ensuring that Vernon couldn't see her. She bent down and held Harry in a comforting manner. "Do not worry Harry, everything will be alright. Go with this man and do as he says do you understand Harry?" she said with a soothing voice.

"Yes." Harry said, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry about this." Lupin said as he cancelled the body bind on Vernon. "Will you be alright?" he asked. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she might also be a victim.

"It's alright." She said.

Remus nodded as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. But as he took a second look at the boy, and another look around the neighborhood, he flicked his wand at Harry, and a more presentable young boy stood before him.

"That's better, now we are ready to go". He said. "We will walk down the street, from there I will us this Portkey that will take us to Gringotts, okay?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded his head. As they started down the street, Harry heard his aunt call out his name.

"When the time comes, you will know what to do." She said smiling at him. Harry nodded smiling back at her.

This behavior between Harry and his aunt had been disturbing Lupin. As they walked down the street, he felt that he just had to ask.

"Harry, what did she mean, 'when the time comes?'" he asked.

Harry smiled at him, "When the time comes, we will know, won't we?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow at the boy, it seemed he wouldn't be getting an answer at the moment, but his gut feeling told him that his curiosity would be quenched soon. He instructed Harry to grab the gold chain that served as a portkey to Gringotts, and moments later they were gone.

Chapter 7 DONE!


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

James had never felt more excited in his life. Today, all the things that he wished for would come true. Today, he would get to disinherit his muggle of a son and afterwards everything would be as it should have been. This was the same thing that was going on on Lily's mind. Today, hopefully, will be the last day that she would lay her eyes on the shame of a son that was Harry James Potter. Five year –old Jerome Potter also had similar thoughts, though not exact. Ever since he could remember one thing that everybody had made sure that he understood, was that he was special, more than most people. Everything that he wanted was granted to him without much effort. But today, he felt most excited, his parents had promised to give him the best gift that they as parents could ever give their child, and that was making him the Potter heir. He didn't truly understand what all meant, but the way his parents talked about it made it sound very important. The fact that it was to be taken from his older twin made it sound more fun. Since he was small, his parents had drilled it into him how Harry was not worthy, of being a Potter, let alone an heir. So he had grown to dislike his brother and so taking from his brother, something that made him a little special would be so great, and also it would make his parents so happy.

Jean Potter didn't understand what all the fuss today was about. She didn't remember her other big brother who she had come to learn was named Harry, except from his baby pictures, taken when they were born to almost over a year old. The only pictures she had seen of her big brother at an older age, had been from newspapers, and she couldn't see him clearly, since he used to be in the background. She had heard of how ill his parents spoke of Harry, but she didn't quite feel the same way about him. She would look at the pictures, and all she could see was a sad little boy. Moments later, the Potters gathered down stairs all dressed in elegant clothes. Seconds after each family member had a grasp on the golden chain, they were gone.

Albus Dumbledore was feeling rather happy with himself today. This was the day that all of his plans would fall into place. Ever since he had determined that Jerome was the boy-who-lived and an heir to the founders and Merlin, he had been carefully planning for this day. Since after today, he would get to become Jerome's magical guardian, and in so doing, he would also get access to the vaults. The only thing nagging him was the eerie feeling he had since waking up this morning. Being a Lord-Level wizard meant that he was more in touch with magic, and the feeling he got left him feeling very suspicious. Well he expected the light magic to be excited, but what shocked him was the fact that for once in a long time, he could detect the feelings of the dark magic, and it too was also very excited. Well this was strange but what was stranger was the fact that both magic left him with a strange feeling, they both felt mischievous. This was what he found strangest, since Dark and Light magic rarely agreed on anything, and the fact that today of all days they seemed to concur, he was almost sure something strange would be going down today. Shaking this feeling, he grabbed onto his golden chain, and he too, seconds later, was gone.

Gringotts was very busy today, more than it had been since its existence. Many wizards had travelled from all over the world to witness the rise of an heir to several of the most powerful wizards and witched in wizarding history. Such an heir had the power to rise to heights greater than of any before him. Being an heir to such powerful individuals meant that he would grow to become more powerful than any of them. So everyone who had the means to attend this ceremony found himself in Britain that day. The goblin's had magically expanded the inheritance chamber to hold all the important individuals, that would witness the inheritance firsthand, and the ministry also had done a great job of placing giant monitors around Diagon Alley, many centered around Gringotts, to give the masses a glimpse of what would transpire during the inheritance ceremony.

Inside the inheritance chamber, everything was going as planned. The members of the Wizengamot were seated at their table and were having a spirited conversation with their head, Albus. The Potter's were seated at a special table that had been set aside for them, and they seemed to be giving Jerome some sort of prep talk. Everything was ready to go, the only thing that was missing was the other important individual, that is, Harry James Potter. So when he appeared at the center of the chamber, with Remus Lupin at his side, everyone went quite. Outside Gringotts, his arrival hadn't quieted people down, infact, it seemed to have brought about more noise.

"There is the squib!" wizard1 said.

"I heard that he is not even worthy of being called a squib, he is worse than a muggle. Apparently, he has no magic." Wizard2 replied

"What do you mean?" wizard1 asked.

"Apparently, the day of the incident, the magical backlash resulted in a complete shutdown of his magical core. Well that is the explanation that was given by the ministry." Wizard2 replied.

Inside the inheritance chamber, noise had broken out moments after Harry had arrived. Remus had taken his seat besides the Potters, and was currently talking with Lily. It was at this time that the British Minister of Magic stood up and proceeded to address the wizarding world.

"Today is a great day for the wizarding world. Today we will get to witness a great historical event. I know that everyone is excited and so I will not delay this any further." The minister turned his head towards the head goblin, nodding at him, he continued, "If you would proceed".

As the minister returned to his seat, the head goblin stood and walked to the center of the chamber where there was an old looking table with several devices on it, and where Harry sat next to.

He turned towards the Potters, "Could Jerome Potter please come forward?"

Harry watched with a neutral expression as James patted Jerome encouragingly on the shoulder and Lily kissed his forehead, and both of them encouraged him forward. As Harry scanned the Potters, his eyes landed on a small girl with bushy red hair, and emerald green eyes. He couldn't help but grin at her, and to his surprise, she grinned back. His attention returned to his twin, who had taken a seat across from him. His brother had grown bigger, since the last time he had seen him.

"Hello brother." Harry said with a mischievous grin. His brother completely ignored him, which didn't come as much of a surprise.

The goblin looked on at the proceedings with interest but people were waiting, so he continued, "Harry, do you know why you are here?"

"Of course! I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Harry replied.

The boy's reply caused a few people to raise their eyebrows. His speech pattern sounded more mature than expected from one of his age. And also, his statement puzzled many. Why would he seem so willing to forego his inheritances? Albus was feeling even more cautious now, something was up. Albus noticed the slightest of smiles on the Head Goblin's face before the Goblin turned towards Jerome Potter.

"Do you know why you are here?" the goblin asked. On Jerome's nod he continued addressing both of them, "Are you ready?" Both twins nodded. From each child he took three drops of blood, and poured the blood into a small cauldron that contained a dark greenish potion. The goblin placed his hand on the cauldron and seconds later, the potion turned dark red. Deeping his forefinger into the potion, he drew a circle in front of each twin. He proceeded to draw a very complex rune that connected the two circles. When he was finished, he instructed each twin to place his right hand on the circle in front of him. After they had followed his instructions, he turned to Harry.

"Do you Harry Potter, on this day 1st July 2000 agree on the transference of all ownership, inheritance and connection, you have with Merlin to Jerome Potter?" The Goblin asked Harry.

Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "I Harry Potter, of sound mind, agree on the transference of all ownership, inheritances and connection that I may have with Merlin to Jerome Potter."

When Harry said this, the circle under his palm begun to glow, and the glow connected to the rest of the rune until Jerome's circle begun to glow. Seconds later, Jerome was engulfed in bright light, and the magic that surrounded the area was so strong that people felt like they could touch it. Well this was expected, since, the boy was becoming Merlin's heir. What was not expected was when Jerome began to scream. Lily tried to rush towards her son, but was sent back by a powerful slap of magic. It was at this point that Albus and James noticed the smile on Harry's face.

"They are trying to kill Jerome. This was their plan Albus." James shouted already on his feet heading towards Harry and where the goblin now stood his face showing traces of the anger that was building up.

Albus rushed to stop James, no matter how true it seemed, he could not just go accusing the goblins of such a crime. This would result in a war that Albus himself was not sure that they could win. Also the fact that the Goblins were in control of the wizarding money, didn't help much either.

"James please calm down, this is not like any of the other inheritances, so we do not know if this is to be expected." Albus said, trying to comfort James.

"No Albus, I'm telling you they are trying to kill Jerome, this creature and the filthy boy have been planning this. Didn't you tell me so yourself. Why do you think the boy is smiling then? We should not trust the fucking Goblins" James shot back, trying to get away from Albus' grasp.

What happened next nobody really knows, for it happened so fast. One second, Albus had his grasp on James, the next, the Goblin was standing next to him with his hand around James, throat, the next James was pinned at the wall by a very very angry Head Goblin. James had never been so scared in his life, now he finally understood as to why it was always said, never to cross a goblin. At that moment, he felt so insignificant. He watched in slow motion as Albus and several Aurors rushed to intervene.

"Do you want to declare war between the Goblin Nation and Wizards? Because let me tell you this, the way you are at the moment, it would be very easy." The Goblin said as several wizards finally separated his hand from James throat. James dropped to the floor, his face in shock and fear. The minister walked towards the Head Goblin, now very concerned. If a war was to breakout at the moment, the ministry couldn't handle it, they had yet to recover from the last war; another one would mean their end.

"Please forgive Lord Potter's behavior. You should understand it was caused by fear he felt for the possibility losing his child." The minister said, hoping that it would be enough to sooth the Goblin.

The goblin showed no sign of backing down, that is until he turned his attention towards Jerome Potter, who now lay on the ground panting. He removed himself from the grip some Aurors had on him, straightened his robes and walked towards the boy.

"He is alright." The goblin said to no one in particular.

"Well no surprise there, it's expected of my twin after all. I know a transfer of this magnitude could be overwhelming to the body, but I didn't expect him to scream that load." Harry said the noise now going on in the chamber overshadowing his voice, so that only the goblin could hear, and from the sudden look he got from Albus, he suspected that the old man had heard him too. This was confirmed when Dumbledore approached them.

Albus was truly shocked with the boy's behavior; he behaved like someone much older. There was also the fact that the boy seemed to know what had happened to cause Jerome so much pain. Unconsciously, something forced him to scan the boy, and that is when he saw it. There was a sort of tendril that was attached to the boy's core, and it seemed to come from the magic within Gringotts. First he thought that it was Goblin magic, but he discarded the thought due to the fact that the magic didn't have the same feel, yet it felt somehow familiar. He would have to investigate this, but first he needed to have some questions answered.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked. Maybe it was his movement or the question, but now everyone was quite, watching them with interest.

"I thought you were supposed to be the wise old man who knew everything?" Harry said, completely ignoring the outrage being displayed by some of the wizards, especially purebloods, due to his behavior. Harry paused expecting some sort of reply from Dumbledore, but when he got none, he proceeded, "Well my story begins 2000 years ago, in the time of a great wizard called Merlin. Well we all know the story, except for a few details. During the final battle or showdown as some would like to say, Morgana on foreseeing her defeat at the hands of Merlin, performed an ancient spell that split her magic from her body. The magic had only one purpose, that was to find a suitable heir in the future, who would fulfill Morgana's will. And so as she died, she swore to Merlin, that her heir would destroy everything that Merlin held so dear, his perfect little world.

As expected, Merlin could not let this happen, and so, he too performed the spell on himself, with one major difference. He split his magic into four as per his four great attributes; Courage, Loyalty, Slyness and finally his Smartness. This meant that he would have four heirs, and by each having the possibility to develop individually to realize their potential, meant that together, they would be by far more powerful than Merlin himself and stood a greater chance of ridding the world of Morgana's heir effectively.

So 1000 thousand years later, 2 wizards and 2 witches found themselves being drawn to each other, together they did many great things, even building a great magical school and they themselves came to be known as the founders. Well I do not have to tell you who they were now. Do I?" Harry asked almost feeling like laughing at the attention the people gathered in chamber, and he assumed all watching were giving a 5 year-old. He didn't expect an answer so he continued, "Well there was one problem though, there was one candidate that both Merlin's and Morgana's magic had identified as a perfect heir, and as I believe most of you have guessed by now was one Salazar Slytherin. After they had built Hogwarts, Morgana's will started to take over Slytherin and the bond between the four begun to break and the rest as you know is history.

So concerning Jerome's earlier incident, when I gave all and any ownership, inheritances and connections I had with Merlin to Jerome, automatically, this involved any Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw connections I may have had. I believe that I do not need to explain the rest do I?"

Everyone was staring at the 5 year old in front of them in shock, the story he had told them, left many speechless, this followed by the fact that the one giving the story shouldn't have known of it made it even more confusing. It was several seconds of silence until someone finally spoke out.

"The filth is lying!" Someone shouted.

"He probably made up that story to seem important or something." Another shouted.

"I have no reason to lie to you." Harry said. He walked towards the goblin. Politely, "could you revive him please?" he said to the goblin.

The Goblin moved his hand over Jerome, and moments later, Jerome stirred. Harry closed in on Jerome, "Hey brother of mine?" Harry said grinning mockingly at Jerome.

"Get, away from me you filth." Jerome replied.

Harry turned towards the majority of the chamber which had horrified shocked faces, "See a Slytherin trait right there." The reason everybody was so shocked was because the exchange between the twins had been in parseltongue. Before they recovered from the shock, harry continued, "still don't believe me? I can have him pull…"

Harry was cut short by the Goblin who now seemed very amused, "did you have to do all that, this parchments should have been enough." The Goblin passed the parchments to the minister.

_Jerome Potter: Merlin's Heir, Griffindor's heir, Slytherin's heir, Ravenclaw's heir, Hufflepuff's heir._

"The transfer was a success." The minister said.

Harry currently had an '_I told you so face_'. But he wiped it when he saw Dumbledore turn his attention to him. "How do you know all this and how are you a parseltongue?" Dumbledore aked.

"I can speak many tongues. I know many things old man, and anyway my knowledge resides here after all." Harry knew he had not answered Dumbledore's question, so he was grateful when the goblin spoke.

"You wizards may not have anything else to do, but we happen to be running a business here. If we could proceed." The goblin said. Without even pausing, he proceeded to sit Jerome and Harry down. James tried to protest this but the sharp look he received from the Goblin made him backdown. Turning to Harry he spoke in a concerned voice, "This will hurt, i'm sorry for this."

Harry smiled at the Goblin, "It's alright, you do what you have to do, as will I. remember"

He motioned James forward, the current Lord Potter. James was asked to give three drops of blood, which the Goblin used to draw a rune on the table. "Are you ready?" the goblin asked James in a cold voice.

"Yes-s." James said an un able to prevent a wince.

"You may proceed." The Goblin replied.

James paused for a moment; this was the moment he had been waiting for, for the past almost four years. Taking in a deep breath he continued, "I James Potter, Lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter, hereby disown Harry James Potter from the Potter house and from today hence forth he shall not carry the Potter name.

I James Potter , Lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter, hereby name Jerome Potter as the new Potter heir."

After James had said this, several things happened. One, Jerome Potter was engulfed in a white glow, secondly, as an effect of being cut from his family, Harry dropped to the flow screaming in pain. Thirdly, somewhere in London, a woman was currently wiping tears from her eyes while nursing a bruise from a punch she had received from her husband. As she looked herself in the mirror, a feeling she hadn't had in a long time came over her. She smiled as she saw that her eyes had turned green, emerald green. Her magic had returned, at that moment she turned her head as if in thought. 'It's time'.

Albus was very concerned. He hadn't expected this to happen. He had assumed that since Harry did not have any magic, this ritual would not have such a severe effect on the boy, but it seemed he had been wrong. He didn't remain in this thought for long coz at that moment he noticed that every goblin in the chamber looked puzzled and then, he felt it. This was the same magic like the one that he had sensed on the tendril latched onto Harry's core. His eyes grew wide in shock when he finally realized why this magic felt so familiar. It was because it was the same magic he had detected in Harry those years ago. The only difference was that this magic was more powerful than the one he had felt in Harry. Out of thin air, a woman appeared within the chamber, dressed in pure white and with jet black shoulder length hair. "Harry!" she shouted as she rushed to his screaming form on the floor. As soon as she held him, there were both engulfed in a grayish light and as the light faded, there stood Harry, with the woman's arm around his shoulder. The screaming had stopped.

"Mother! You came." Harry said in a grin. The woman smiled at him.

"You woman! Who the hell are you." The minister said, as several Aurors closed in on the woman.

"You will find out soon enough." She said to the minister. Turning towards the Aurors, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said.

Albus watched this exchange in shock, excitement and curiosity. One thing he had noticed was the fact that given even though this woman had somehow managed to apparate into Gringotts, the Goblin's though surprised by that seemed unconcerned and seemed more anxious in watching as the Aurors approached her, as if expecting something. When one of the Aurors raised his wand at the woman, all Albus felt was a surge in magic, and a transparent shield appeared around the woman and the boy, and it continued extending outward until it had a diameter of thirteen feet. Everyone was silent from shock of what had transpired. The wandless magic she had performed indicated that she was a powerful witch one not to be messed with. Albus was about to speak when he saw the woman wave her hand, and his vocals went dead. By the look on people's faces around the room he guessed his wasn't the only one.

She bent down so she could be level with her son, "My son, from today you will be known as Harry Evans. I promise that you shall never be betrayed and experience hardships and mistreatment of this magnitude again." She kissed his forehead. Completely ignoring the people outside the shield, she proceeded to conjure a knife out of thin air and made a cut on her palm. With the blood she proceeded to draw a rune that very few knew about. For this was the same rune that had been discovered at the Lovegoods when they disappeared. So it was only Albus, the Minister and several and several member of the Wizengamot that had concerned looks.

As she began doing this Harry moved towards the direction of his parents and Albus were at. When he was just at the shield, his clothes transfigured back to how they were before, and all his scars became visible.

"Make sure that you fatten your arses, so that when all what you have done to me comes to bite you in your respective arses, it will not only be bone. Trust me you will pay for all of this. To the Goblin's I say thank you, I will remember this always". Every goblin in the room bowed at Harry.

"And to the rest of you, remember this clearly; when the Dark Spirit shall seek out the fruit of immortality shall I return; when the three Lords shall engage in battle then, shall I reveal myself" Harry said to the rest of the room.

"It's ready my son." His mother said.

He nodded at his mother as he started to walk towards her. A few feet away from her he stopped turning his head back slightly. "Oh, almost forgot. I relinquish my part of the inheritance to Morgana, to her true heir, Tom Marvolo Riddle." He smiled at the shocked faces of everyone in the room. In a blinding white light, the woman and Harry disapperaed

There was deafening silence in the chamber, expect for the one word that was uttered by Lily, "Petunia?"

And the "What!" from everyone who knew to whom she was referring.

**Author's notes**  
Chapter 8 Done!

I believe it's my longest by far!


	9. Chapter 9: Many questions few answers

Thanks for the reviews my dear readers. 100+ reviews, Thanks people. Keep them coming.

Too many questions, too few answers

It had been two days since the events at the Gringotts inheritance chamber. The wizarding world was still recovering from the shock brought about by the proceedings of that day. Albus Dumbledore was a very confused man. He was the go to guy on all matters magical, since he always portrayed himself as the one with all the answers. But this time he had nothing; he could not explain what had happened. The mystery begun with Harry Potter now Harry Evans, and ended with Petunia Evans. The events of that occurred at Gringotts two days ago once again occupied his thoughts.

++ Flashback ++  
There was deafening silence in the chamber, expect for the one word that was uttered by Lily, "Petunia?"

And the "What!" from everyone who knew to whom she was referring.

"Lily what do you mean Petunia?" Albus asked as he approached Lily, himself not believing what he heard. "That could not have been your sister! She is a muggle for merlin's sake!"

"It's her Albus. Her eyes have returned to normal. Which means that her magic has finally returned. Its like the strange man said when we were young… aarghh" Lily did not get to finish her statement due to the fact that she dropped to the ground grabbing her head, and then broke out into a scream. James rushed to his wife trying his best to comfort her, but this had no effect, for Lily continued on screaming. Her scream was similar to one belonging to someone under a cruciatus curse. Albus immediately cast a diagnostic charm on Lily, and moments later, he looked very concerned.

"James we have to take her to St. Mungo immediately." Albus said to James in a commanding voice.

"What is wrong with her Albus?" James asked very concerned.

"From what I can tell, it seems that some sort of memory block that was placed on her is breaking down and this combined with whatever memory was blocked from her mind, is causing her a lot of pain."

++End of Flashback++

That was two days ago. Today, Albus had decided to pay a visit to Private Drive 4, hoping to shed some light onto the current situation. So it came as a surprise when he apparated down the street to find the house at Private Drive 4 surrounded by Muggles and the Police. He pointed his wand on himself, and moments later, in his place stood a middle aged man in a black muggle suit, he the approached the crowd.

"What is going on?" He asked the lady standing to his left.

"According to the rumors, the husband and the child were found unconscious by a relative, and they had these weird cuts on their bodies, few on the boy, and many on the man I hear." The woman said.

On hearing this Albus approached the yellow tape when he was pushed back by a Police officer. "Only those with clearance are allowed beyond this point." The officer said.

Albus pulled a budge from the suit's breast pocket and showed it to the officer. The officer's eye's widened with shock, followed by fear.

"I'm very sorry Sir!" the officer said as he pulled the yellow tape up for Albus to pass through.

Albus could not believe what he saw on the walls, continuing through the floor. This was only something he had seen in rare manuscripts, and in it, the description was not clear enough on how to perform it. According to what he had read, this ritual could only have been performed by a very strong wizard or witch. To be precise this ritual could only be performed by a Lord-level-wizard or Lady-level-witch which meant that Petunia, if that was really who she was, was a Lady level. Well from the display of magic at the inheritance chamber, she was more than that. The runes resulting from the ritual dawned the inside of the house, and its result, two bloodied bodies lay on the ground. The justice ritual according to what he had read, allowed one that had been wronged to acquire justice by invoking judgment by magic itself. According to what he had read, the accuser brought forth the injustice done to them before magic which would them pass on judgment depending on the gravity of the crime. The justice ritual was only to be invoked in the cruelest of crimes, and where one was absolutely sure of the crime committed against them, since the repercussions for invoking a justice ritual where not necessary, had dire consequences on the accuser. It was documented that when magic found no viable cause, the accusers had lost their magic and in extreme cases, had died very horrible deaths.

So when Albus looked at what had happened to Vernon Dursleys and his son, he could only assume that they had done some very horrible things to Petunia and Harry so that magic had judged them this way. What the lady outside had said to him was an understatement, Vernon's body was a full of cuts, some so deep that they went into his bones. How the man was alive was a mystery. Hell, why was the man alive? This man should have long been dead. Using his magical sight, he spotted a strand of magic that had attached himself to the man.

'So that's what is keeping him alive' Albus thought to himself.

Looking to ensure no one was looking at him, he sent a silent severing charm intending to severe the tendril, when the unexpected happened. As soon as his charm connected with the tendril, something that he hadn't seen in a long time appeared before him. A white phoenix, with purple feathers on its head appeared. This type of phoenix was mythical even in the magical world. None had ever seen it, for it was known as the royal phoenix, it stood at the top of light creatures. And so it was no surprise that the essence of light magic choose to present itself in this form to him. The last time that light magic had presented itself to Albus had been when he had declared as a Light Lord. And so the fact that he was in the presence of Light magic, then something of importance was to go down. The light was there to guide him on his quest for the good of mankind. Well that is not what he got.

"Albus let this be. This is payment for the sins they have committed."

The phoenix spoke to Albus. It was at this moment that Albus become aware of where he was, and that the muggles may see what was happening, but when he turned around, he noticed that everything seemed to be frozen in motion. He turned his attention back to the phoenix.

"Such cruelty cannot be allowed. It should be stopped at once. As a light wizard, I can't allow this to continue." Albus said back.

Before the phoenix could reply, there was another voice one whose owner Albus could not mistake. How could this be? There was no way that this should happen. The two of them should never be together. For next to the royal white phoenix stood another pitch black phoenix, representing the essence of dark magic.

"Many have suffered under your so called quest for the 'greater good'. Did you see the scars on young Harry's body? Well, all his suffering is thanks to you, and me, I'm very interested in seeing how you will pay for it. Trust me that is a threat you should take seriously." The black phoenix said its voice playful.

Albus hated it when people insulted him, his plans. He considered himself the greatest Light lord since Merlin, and there was no way he was going to let anyone even Dark magic itself insult him.

"This does not concern you, you foul existence. You soil the symbol of the creature of whose form you take. " Albus said in hate and anger, almost spitting at the phoenix. All the phoenix did was bend its head. And then it morphed into the foulest dark creature known to wizards. A dementor. The effects were far more than Albus had ever felt. It took all of his strength to stop himself from dropping to the floor screaming. His entire body felt as though it was in flames.

"You should learn your place human. Talk to me like that again and your life is forfeit." it said to Albus. Turning towards the white phoenix it said. "You should teach your children to show respect to those superior to them." And with that, the Dementor disappeared, to the relief of Albus.

As he got up to his feet, he looked up at the white phoenix. "How can you let…" his vocals went dead as the phoenix started its ascend, without the help of its wings. "You should watch what you say. No matter how wise you believe yourself to be, there are many things that you do not know or understand. So let me warn you, let this be, they are getting exactly what they deserve, when the accuser returns, then shall they be allowed to die in peace. If you interfere, the consequences will be dire." The phoenix said to a confused Albus.

This was when he noticed that he was no longer in Private drive, but in the caves near Hogwarts. Vernon and the boy who he assumed was Dudley were placed against the wall by an unseen force. "They shall stay here away from prying eyes until that time when their sentence shall come to an end." The phoenix said as it started to fade. "And Albus, do not make me regret your declaration to the Light." This came out as a voice only since the phoenix was no longer there.

Knowing that there was nothing else he could do, he placed a charm on the bodies to alert him in case of any changes to their condition. He morphed back into himself, and placed a hand into his robes. He grabbed a chain labeled St. Mungo. Moments later, he was gone.

Unknown Location, unknown timeline

Everywhere he looked, everything was beautiful, the air was fresh, the grass was green hell, it all looked like something from a child's fairy tale. Children could be seen playing along the valley, some even splashing water at each other while swimming in the river down below. 'Wait what? Is that child riding a Lion?' he thought to himself. He looked up at his mother who was holding his hand as they went up the hill towards the house that stood upon it. She looked happy, happier than he had seen her in a long time. Everything seemed to have turned up for the best. The only thing that shocked him was the fact that he no longer felt knowledgeable? He knew that he should know a lot of things but now, his mind was what's the word… Suddenly, he felt alarmed but a feeling of calmness washed over him, telling him that everything would be alright. By now they had already reached the top of the hill, and as his mother pushed the gates opened, in the compound, he spotted a blonde girl playing with some toys on the ground. When the girl spotted them, she ran up to them.

"Welcome." The small girl said stretching her hand towards him.

Unsure of himself he gently shook the girl's hand, "Thank you." He said looking at his mother unsure of what to do. When his mother smiled back at him he looked back at the girl and continued. "I'm Harry. Harry Evans."

The girl beamed at him, "Nice to meet you Harry, my name is Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Chapter Nine is UP!

Sorry for the delay people, been having a major WB and so I decided to post what I had previously written. Hope the WB ends soon, Pray for me.


	10. Chapter 10: Down Memory Lane

Albus walked into St. Mungos with a lot on his mind, to the point of missing James seated in the waiting area. It was only after James shook his shoulder that he realized that the younger man had been trying to get his attention.

"Oh, Hello James. How are you?" Albus asked, a little alarmed by the look of the man in front of him.

Passing a hand through his hair, James replied, "Well I'm doing as okay as one can in my situation." The look on James face informed Albus that the man had had little sleep if any in the last two days. Placing a hand on James shoulder Albus said.

"You should go have some sleep James, I will contact you immediately if her condition changes. And also I'm sure Jerome must be missing his parents?"

Nodding at Albus, James walked towards the St. Mungos floo, throwing the greenish powder into the flames and flooing home. As Albus watched James disappear within the green flames, his thoughts turned towards recent events. As he took a seat in the waiting area, he couldn't help but sigh. Recent events had left him feeling completely clueless and that is a feeling that he hated having. He prided himself in being the man with the knowledge, but the events of the last few days had left him as confused as everyone else in the wizarding world, the only difference being that he had more questions.

The thing that made him more confused was the fact that during the inheritance ceremony, he had expected the Goblins and the oldest Potter child, now Harry Evans to pull a stunt at the ceremony that would lead to both parties gaining access to part or all of the inheritance. Looking back at it now, he realized that Harry and the Goblins seemed even more willing to go on with the ceremony than would be expected. Also the reaction from the Goblins when Petunia arrived in the middle of the ceremony left him with a great suspicion that the Goblins knew more than they were letting on. They seemed to have been expecting her and her display of magic, something that he still couldn't explain. From what he had gathered before Lily collapsed, implied that at one point Petunia had been magical, her powers had somehow disappeared, only to recently return. The implication of this shot his mind into alert. Harry's conditioned was very similar to this. Could it mean that the child would regain his magic? And if so would he be at the same level as Petunia?

'There is no need to worry yourself.' Albus thought to himself. 'The child was not magically strong before, so even if he were to regain his magic, he would not be of concern as he had given up all his magical inheritance to his brother and shockingly to Voldemort.'

He was still deep in thought that the nurse had to shake him a little to get his attention. He looked up startled but he relaxed when he noticed the confused and concerned face that the nurse was giving him. With the twinkle returning to his face, he smiled at the nurse.

"Sorry about that my dear." Albus said.

"Ahh, yes… anyway, I wanted to inform you that Lily has regained consciousness." The nurse informed Albus her facial expression still one of concern.

"Thank you. Is it okay if I may see her?" Albus asked his grandfather smile firmly in place.

"Well I thought that her husband would love to see her first?" the nurse said looking around for James. When she could not spot him, she returned her gaze to Albus.

"He left to have some well-deserved rest, but he will return later." Albus replied. Seeing as the nurse was not convinced, he continued. "I'm basically family, so it's alright."

That seemed to reassure the nurse, as she gestured for him to follow her. The truth was that, what Albus was about to do, it was better if James was not around. Albus could not help but feel a little anxious as the nurse went into Lily's room to inform her that she had a visitor. When she came back out to inform him that Lily was ready to see him, he could have sworn that his heart rate had shot up by several beats. The room was just as he had last seen it, except for the fact that the patient this time unlike last time was conscious.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Albus said the twinkle plus his grandfather smile firmly in place on his face.

"I guess alright, I mean… the headaches have gone, all that is left is the dizziness." Lily said, as she tried to sit up. Albus moved forward to assist her as he saw she had some difficulty doing it.

"Well Lily, I hate to seem hasty, but have the memories returned?" Albus asked.

Lily seemed deep in thought for moments before she replied. "Albus, all that I can remember is that there was a man that appeared to us once when we were young, he was…" she went silent, when Albus interrupted her.

"Lily, I hate to ask you this, after what you have been through, but I would like to view that memory." Albus paused before he continued, "The thing is that due to the fact that some of the memory bits seem to be blocked, extracting the memory for a pensive would not work, and so I am afraid that I will have to use Leglimens on you."

He quickly cast a locking charm on the door and a privacy charm on the room, ensuring privacy. Before Lily could utter a word out, Albus stunned her and moments later, she felt his presence in her mind. Albus hated to do this to Lily, given the fact that one, this would be very painful to her and second, she was like a daughter to him, well granddaughter if age was put into consideration. He felt Lily trying to resist him, but given that Lily's mental defenses were currently down, and the fact that Albus was a master Leglimens; she was no match for him. Albus was easily able to confine her to one part of her mind.

He sifted through her memories and after some made his face turn scarlet, he decided not to notice of them until he reached the memories that he wanted. The memories of her during her young age had been pushed to the back of her mind and it was these memories that he was after. The memory that he wanted was not hard to find due to the fact that it seemed fuzzy, a common feature with blocked memories. He pushed some magic into the memory and he was rewarded by it becoming clear. He didn't have much time to smile at his handy work when he was pulled into the memory. Everything was black as he wondered what the hell had happened it was not possible for one to be pulled into a memory unless via pensive. He watched as the blackness around him started to dissolve into a forest. He found himself moving with the memory, until it stopped at the edge of the forest, where he could see two girls chasing each other. He walked towards the children, who he immediately identified as Lily and Petunia. The only difference was that this Petunia was not the one that he had known for many years, but more of the one that he had seen during the inheritance ceremony. Well, and adult version of her.

That was when Albus detected a huge magical presence, one so powerful that he dropped onto one knee. He turned towards the source of the magic and that is when he saw a hooded figure walking towards him. The man wore black fitting robes, and on his shoulder stood a white phoenix with some sort of purple feathers that formed a ring on its head. The man passed by him as he approached the children, who seemed to have stopped playing on spotting the man. He was shocked to see Lily drop to the ground on both knees, but was shocked him further was the fact that Petunia seemed to be unaffected by the magic oozing from the man. One of his fears came true, the fact that Petunia was not affected by the man's magical presence indicated that she was magically powerful, and the fact that he was down on one knee.

'Wait. She couldn't be more magically powerful than me could she? No, it had to be her potential.' He thought to himself when he was hit by something that he should have realised.

"I should not be experiencing these things in a memory. What the hell is going on?" Albus said to himself. There was no way to explain what was going on. Unless this was not a memory? He would have to observe everything to find out. The hooded man seemed to have noticed the effect his presence had on Lily, and Albus couldn't help but sigh in relief as he felt the effects of the man's magic on him reduce. He got up to his feet as he noticed Petunia help Lily to her feet. The children now seemed to be frightened of the man, he felt a change in the man's magic and after which, the children seemed to relax.

Curious as to where they were, he directed his gaze away from the events occurring in front of him to study his surroundings. To his right, there was a house several meters away from them, and he could see an old couple looking out at them, well at the kids. Given the fact that a stranger had appeared out of nowhere and currently interacting with the children, he assumed that they could not see him. Well since he was viewing a memory, he was not surprised that they hadn't seen him either. Albus was drawn back to the man when he had him speak.

Addressing the children before him, "The child of prophecy shall be born to one, the other to guide." The man conjured a knife and made a small cut on his palm, using his blood he made a small rune on Petunia's forehead, a rune that Albus could not see. Some force seemed to hold him in place, and all he could do was watch. The man chanted in a language that Albus could not identify, and then proceeded to place his bleeding hand on Petunia's forehead, and moments later, he seemed to teleport a few feet away from Petunia. This shocked Albus, since as far as he could see; there was no visible effect of whatever he had done on Petunia. Well that is until a very powerful magical surge from Petunia came, giving him no choice but to drop on the ground on all fours. With the little strength that he could master, he tried to prevent himself from going unconscious, but he could not help himself. As his face hit the ground he saw the strange man standing there little affected by the surge, since all he seemed to be doing was shielding his face with his hands, and a grin on his face. Everything went black.

Albus didn't know for how long he had been unconscious, as he came to, he had the man saying, "… to one by blood, to one by magic."

"What the hell did that mean?" Albus thought to himself.

As he got to his feet, he was not surprised to see that Lily still lay unconscious on the ground. As he watched the man, trying to comprehend what had happened to him, to cause him to blackout in a memory, something at the back of his mind felt off. When it finally hit him, his eyes shot to Petunia who now had pale green eyes. When he had arrived unconsciously, he had been able to detect Lily's and Petunia's magic, something that he should have been able to. All that he could detect now was Lily's and the strange man's. Since he had concluded already that this was not a normal memory, let alone a memory at all, he decided to use his magical sight on Petunia. His eyes went wide with shock. For somehow, Petunia's core now placed her on the same level as a muggle.

"Muggle-level?" Albus said out loud.

That was when the unexpected happened. The man turned to him and talked, "Well you know that won't be for long, I believe you know how that goes." The man said looking at Albus, with a mischievous grin on his face. His hood no longer covering his face. The man looked familiar but Albus could not place a name to the face.

"What the hell? How is this even possible?" Albus said wide eyed at the stranger in front of him. He also noticed that the area around him started to fade out, all except the man.

"Magic Obviously. Duh!" The man said to Albus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well it was. He continued, "I thought that you were supposed to be all knowledgeable and stuff?"

Albus looked at the man with an insulted look on his face. The man on his part just seemed to laugh at Albus before he continued, "I guess of late that has not has not been the case, huh?"

The man's face turned serious, "Any who I knew that you would come here, so I modified the memory on Lily a little, made it portal-ish, if you know what I mean?"

The look on Albus face indicated that the old man had no clue of what he spoke. "I thought this would be easier? Well let me put it this way, I pulled your mind through time, to that date, this date?"

Not caring now if Albus had understood he continued, "I guess you better be leaving then…" the man said, but was cut off by Albus.

"Why? Why did you bring me here? And who are you? Merlin?" Albus asked, the last question he asked, was because the phoenix rested on the man's shoulder was a royal phoenix. This indicated that this was a Light Lord, and second, the only known Light Lord rumored to have had a royal phoenix was Merlin.

The man seemed deep in thought before he looked at Albus and said, "I guess you should have a few answers. I believe that the first and the second question are the same? Any way I guess the correct answer would be it's because I can, and second cause I thought that it would be more fun. Or didn't you love the trip through time?" He grinned as he said this, knowing very well that he was leaving Albus more confused than he already was. He continued, "Which to answer first, the third or the fourth? Well I guess my answer to the fourth will answer the third."

Albus looked on anxiously, could he really have met Merlin face to face? Ahh well, mind to mind. 'that sounded absurd' Albus thought to himself, but that was what had happened, wasn't it?

"Merlin that's funny I gotta say. He is not half the man I am. In some way I guess he is? Ha! Ha! Ha!" The man said as if him being merlin was some kind of joke. He continued, "What gave you that idea? The phoenix on my shoulder? 'He has a white phoenix, so he must be a light lord?' Well sorry to disappoint, I'm neither." He smiled as he watched Albus' face drop. As his face now turned stern he said in finality. "Do not disturb yourself trying to unravel what should not yet be revealed. You shall have your answers in good time. Now goodbye old man."

Before Albus could utter a word, he found himself on the floor in Lily's room. He watched as Lily watched him with a scared look on her face. Well, given that he had invaded her mind without her permission, her reaction was no surprise.

"Obliviate!" Albus shouted pointing his wand at Lily. Moments later he proceeded to wave his hand at the door to undo his spells. Sending a mental message to his familiar, he instructed Fawkes to inform James that his wife had regained consciousness. He turned towards Lily, who now seemed to be recovering from the obliviate. His grandfather smile back in place, and the twinkle returning to his eyes he concentrated on Lily.

"The nurse has just informed me that you regained consciousness? How are you feeling my dear?" He asked, knowing full well what to expect. Lily seemed to rub her temples before she replied.

"Except from the head splitting headache, I guess I'm alright." She said looking up at Albus.

"What about the memory? Do you remember any details?" he asked looking anxiously at Lily.

Lily seemed deep in thought for ages before she looked up at Albus disappointed. "I do not know what happened, but I cannot recall anything. It's as though the memory never existed. As if it was erased."

Albus seemed squirmy, but he was saved from doing anything more embarrassing when he spotted James enter into the room.

"Lily! Thanks Merlin you are alright! I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came to, but I came as soon as I heard." James said with a look similar to that of a child found with his hand in the cookie jar. Albus could not help but smile at this. Since their days in Hogwarts, Lily and James had always been a cause of constant amusement to him. Excusing himself he started for the door, before exiting the door he decided to give the two one last look. On James face was the same mischievous grin that he had seen on the strange man in Lily's memory.

'What the hell!' he thought as he left the room. 'Could the man be a relative of the Potters?' He continued.

He really needed to look further into this. Especially, if there were any Potters known to have been Lords. Reaching the apparition point, he disappeared with an almost silent 'pop'.

**6 years later**

The night seemed darker than should be expected of a moonless night. Alone figure walked briskly heading for the forest. He had his cloak wrapped tightly around him, and his wand held firmly on his wand hand. There had been rumors going around among the local people about an evil that existed deep in the forest. He had always been fascinated by dark creatures and according to the evidence he had gathered about the incidents occurring in the forest, he was almost positive that this was some sort of magical dark creature. He could help but feel excited. He would be famous if he captured some exotic dark creature.

So it came as a shock to him when hours later he had the spirit of the Darkest Lord of the century tagging along as he left the forest.

'Who the hell told me to come to Albania?' he cursed at himself.

**Unknown Timeline, Unknown Location**

A young Lady in her late twenties appeared on top of the tallest building in the city. The Lady had shoulder length silver-white hair and was dressed in a white fitting robe. There was a beautiful sunset in the horizon that gave a rare glow to the crystal like buildings. She smiled as she spotted her target. She was sure that he had already detected her indicated by the shift of the magic in there. Had she been anybody else, she would not have detected it, but given by the years she had spent with the man currently seated at the edge the building and her talents, well it wasn't all that hard to notice.

"I knew I would find you here." She said as he approached him.

As he turned to acknowledge her, she could help but not be amazed at how his jet black length hair that reached his lower back swung gently with the wind. He smiled at her before returning his gaze back at the sunset.

"I love the view; this is something I am going to miss when we have to return. I'm guessing that is why you are here?" he said his gaze not leaving the sunset.

"Yes…" she said, her face turning serious. "According to mother's calculations, the dark spirit is on the move. And according to you, that is our cue to return." She continued.

"Dark Spirit?" he said almost smiling mischievously. "I do not know why I called it that, makes him sound kinda special. Doesn't it?"

She could help but smile, "Yeah it does. You should have gone more with something like 'the spirit of the dark lord or the black smokie thingie'?" she paused before she continued, "So what is the plan Harry?"

He stood and walked towards her, his emerald-green eyes glowing with power. He stretched out his hand. At this point, his muggle like clothes transformed into black robes, complete with a hood and a white phoenix appeared on it in white flames. His eyes changed to brown and he took some sort of pose.

"What do you think Luna?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Not bad. But does he deserve all this?" Luna asked grinning.

"I can't help myself from messing with him, and anyway, my emerald eyes are a give a way." He replied

"Luna, me and this guy have a mission to complete. After that I have several errands to run. Afterwards I will join you." He said, and after a nod from Luna, he disappeared in a flash of green and white flames. After a moment Luna too disappeared in a silver light.

Several moments later, Harry Potter appeared on a country side. His temporal trip had gone as he had expected. Before he left, there were several things that he needed to take care of. And so that is why currently, he was at the place where several millennia in the future, the Goblin Bank, Gringotts would stand. This was one of the three trips he would have to make before everything was in place for him before he left. So raising both of his hands in the air, he started to call upon his power, and the air around him crackled.

About three hours later, a white phoenix appeared on the compound on a hill, its claws clutching the robes of an eleven year old with jet black, messy haired, emerald eyed boy. Two men, two women, and a girl of about 11 years stood around a rune that had already began glowing. The 11 year old took his place next to the girl and moments later, the house on the hill disappeared with a great white light.

Several figure dressed in white robes stood around the area that moments ago the house had stood. They bowed as another figure dressed in purple robes appeared in their midst. To no one in particular he said, "All the best in your Journey, young Guardian."

He looked at the rest of those gathered around him, "We must commence preparations to leave immediately. As our age here ends, theirs is just about to begin." With that he disappeared. Moments later the other robbed figures did the same.

**Current Timeline**

Albus sat in his office, deep in thought. This was the year that Jerome Potter, savior of the wizarding world as many referred to him these days, would be attending Hogwarts. The boy never ceased to amaze him. Six years had passed since they had begun his training, and to say that the boy had exceeded expectations would be an understatement. The boy could now perform spells that even current seventh year students could have a difficulty performing. Albus hated to admit it, but by his fifteenth birthday, Jerome will have surpassed him magically, and by his seventeenth birthday, when he underwent his final magical inheritance, he would be at a level that Dumbledore could only dream of. Well one thing was certain; this year would be an exciting one.

He was leaning back on his chair deep in thought that he was startled when the flames in his office came to life, to the point of almost falling off his chair. Very few people could floo to his office, and he had given strict instructions that the floo was to be used only for important cases. So he watched on anxiously as Arthur Weasley stepped out of floo.

"What is the matter Arthur?" Albus asked impatiently.

"You will not believe this Albus, but about half an hour ago, a huge magical surge was detected by the ministry. Albus the Lovegoods have returned." Arthur explained to wide eyed Albus.

'This will be an interesting year' he thought as stood headed for the floo.

**Done!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

**The Return**

James had been at the Ministry when the magical surge had been felt and with it the news that the Lovegoods had returned. As soon as he had heard this, he had immediately followed the group of Aurors and Unspeakables that were apparating to the location of the Lovegoods residence. Everyone that had tried to apparate the location found themselves deposited 650 meters away from the edge of the walls. There seemed to be a very powerful barrier that prevented anyone from approaching the Lovegood manor.

James was no exception as he found himself trying desperately to gain access but with no success. Seeing as there was nothing he could do, he started observing the rest of the people that were gathered here. A smile crept on his face when he saw the familiar white beard that belonged to Albus Dumbledore. He pushed his way towards the old man, hoping that he had some answers on what was happening, or what to do.

"Hello, Albus. Do you know what is going on?" James asked after tapping on Albus' shoulder, who was at that moment having a heated conversation with one of the Unspeakables.

"Ahhh, James my boy, it's no surprise seeing you here." Albus said with a smile before he continued, "I am afraid that I have as much information as the rest of the people. The only thing I can gather is that the one that cast this barrier is powerful, and I do not expect any of us to gain access unless who ever cast it allows us access."

Albus couldn't help but feel sorry for the man in front of him as he saw his face go sad. He could remember how hurt he was when Sirius had disappeared. James had been a mess the days that followed, and seemed to blame his older son, later disinherited. So Albus could imagine how anxious James must have been to see Sirius or know of what happened to him. A deafening silence filled the area, James and Albus looked around to identify the course, and soon they discovered what had caused the silence. Six figures were approaching them from the Lovegood Manor.

As the figures approached, James could identify Lord and Lady Lovegood, their daughter and heir Luna Lovegood and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Sirius Black. The woman and young boy to the left of Sirius he couldn't identify, and from the scrutinizing look that Albus was shooting at them he guessed that he didn't know them either. There were murmurs among the people gathered around as to what would transpire. When the six were almost at the barrier, they stopped. Lady Lovegood took several steps forward and the crowd that had gathered quieted down as Lady Lovegood with her hand motioned that she wished to speak.

"I know that many of you have questions, and I promise that we shall answer them to the best of our abilities at the given time. We will hold a press conference outside the Ministry in two days where we shall give our story and where you shall have time to ask questions. Till then we would prefer that you left us alone. Thank you." Lady Lovegood stated. As she turned to leave, noise grew from the crowd each shouting something. All she did was ignore them as she joined the other five as they walked back to the manor. However they all stopped when a voice they all knew very well called out to one of them. 

"Sirius my friend, where are you going? Come home with me, we have missed you…" James said, but stopped due to the stare that Sirius shot him.

"I may have been your friend at one time, but let me make it clear among all these people. YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE ANYMORE. I know that you may have a hard time understanding this, as you have people kissing your ass all the time, so I will try to make things clearer for you. Come after me again and you shall regret it." Sirius said, anger showing clearly on his face.

Albus could see the anger rising in James eyes and he had to hold back the man before he did or said something that they would come to regret later. Placing a hand on James shoulder,

"There shall be enough time to take care of things later on. This is not the place or time." Albus said to James, pushing some magic into his voice to make sure that James got the message.

As Albus turned his eyes at Sirius he could help but feel sad as he watched the hate in Sirius' eyes. He also did not miss the gentle squeeze that the woman gave to Sirius' hand, or the smile that lingered on the young boy's face. The crowds began to disperse as they watched the six return to the manor, indicating that as of the moment, there was nothing more that would happen. Various reporters left in a hurry, no wonder to ensure that their newspaper was the first to report on what on what had happened. Seeing as there was nothing else left to do here, with a nod to James, Albus disappeared with an almost silent 'pop'.

Albus sat in his office deep in thought for the second time that day. The latest events added more questions to the many of the questions that he previously had. This was going to be one interesting year. The fact that the Lovegoods had returned at this time must have been some sort of indication that something major would be going down this year. The other thing that disturbed him was the identity of the woman and the young boy that had accompanied them. He was a hundred percent sure that he had never seen them before, but given by the silver white hair, he assumed that they had to be relatives of the Lovegoods. But something kept nagging him at the back of his mind. The only other people known to have used the rune that had led to the mysterious disappearance of the Lovegoods were Petunia Dursley now Petunia Evans and Harry Evans. He had a high suspicion that the two unknown individuals were the two, but he had to wait, see how things played out. For once in a long time, Albus felt anxious and excited. He couldn't wait for the press conference. Grabbing a lemon drop, he exited his office and started for his quarters for some good night sleep.

Meanwhile at the Lovegood manor, everyone was silent. What had transpired between James and Sirius had was not a surprise, but their concern was as to how, Sirius had been affected by the encounter. Xenophilius placed a comforting hand on his friend's. The encounter with James seemed to have opened up old wounds, causing Sirius to react in a way that he hadn't expected. The look he got from his wife indicated that it was best if they left him alone and so, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder, Xenophilius led the Lovegoods towards the stairs.

Petunia looked at Sirius with a look of concern on her face. She walked over to him, and capped his face.

"Sirius, you have to get a hold of yourself. Whatever happened, happened. Harry was more hurt by them than us, and you can see he still kept his cool. A time will come when they will pay for everything. Until then, I would advise that you stay clear of any confrontations." Petunia said to a Sirius who now seemed to be calming down.

Harry on his part just had a smile on his face. 'Things were going to be interesting this year.'

He coughed a little interrupting the passionate kiss being shared between his mother and the man that had gone from being his god father to father. He smiled when he saw Sirius smile sheepishly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to put the next phase of our plan into action. By now, the old man may have already guessed as to our identity and at the moment, it's too early for him to know. We should confuse him a bit. Mother, I think it's time we paid a visit to some friends of mine?" Harry said his smile firmly on his face.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Sirius asked in a pleading voice indicating his displeasure at Harry interrupting his make-out session.

"I'm sorry S dear." Petunia said in a flirty voice, before continuing, "Harry is right, we have to get things ready. Do not worry we won't be late, so it's alright if you decide you can wait up." She said with a wink.

Harry on his part had placed the most disgusted look he could master but it seemed to have no effect on the two. He gave up with a sigh as his mother placed a hand on him, and they disappeared in a white light.

Ragnok was currently seated in his office as Head Goblin at Gringotts, going over some papers as he sipped from his cup of Goblin tea. Whatever was on the papers didn't register on his mind as like many individuals in the wizarding world, had his thoughts occupied by the return of the Lovegoods. Though unlike many in the wizarding world, he was not as interested with the Lovegoods but more with the other two unaccounted people that had returned with the Lovegoods or as they had come to be known, mysterious two. It's uncommon for a Goblin of his status to investigate such matters, but when he had been informed of the Lovegood's return, he had decided to go there personally.

So when most of the crowd had had their attention directed towards the known four. He had his attention directed towards the other two. From the woman he could garner nothing, but from studying the young boy, he was positive that the boy was Harry Evans. So, when he felt a familiar magical presence approaching, and the indication that someone had slipped through the Bank's wards he was not surprised. Neither was he surprised when a woman accompanied by a young boy of about 11 years appeared in the middle of his office. All he did was smile.

"I have been expecting you." Ragnok said calmly.

"Well I thought I would surprise you, but from the way you were scrutinizing me earlier, I guessed you had figured." Harry said smiling at the head Goblin. "But I hoped you hadn't, it would have made this visit all the more interesting. Anyway, I needed you to help us with something."

At that moment, several goblins burst into the Head Goblin's office fully equipped to fight the intruder(s). The head goblin immediately shot up from his chair and in goblin, ordered them to stand down. The Goblins seemed hesitant to do so, suspecting that something may have been done to Ragnok, but when they saw the woman in front of them wave her hand ever so slightly and their illusions fade, did they stand down. In front of them stood a woman in green robes that matched her emerald green eyes and black hair that ran all the way down to her lower back. Beside her stood a young boy, whom they all knew too well, the heir to the ancients vaults.

At that moment, another goblin burst into the office. "Sir! Sir! The ancient vaults have activated!"

There was some murmur amongst the goblins in the room that ended as abruptly as it had started and they all shot glances at the head goblin and Harry.

"Well about that, would you mind keeping it secret for the time being? The Lovegood's arriving today, and the vaults going active the same day, it wouldn't be hard for people to place two and two together. And as it is, I do not want people linking the arrival of the Lovegoods to the activation of the Ancient Vaults." Harry said to the goblins in general.

After a nod of agreement the goblins left the room, leaving only the initial occupants of the room. Harry and Petunia each took a seat at the request of the head goblin, who also sat after the two had sat down.

"Well, ehh…" he paused and look inquisitively at Harry. "What should I call you? Mr. Evans? Mr. Harry? I have an inclination that Mr. Ancient will not suffice?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the goblin's attempt at humor. Who would believe that the cold-faced beings that were in charge of Wizarding finances could be jovial at times even attempt some dry jokes?

"Harry will be alright." Harry informed the goblin. He then continued to lean closer to the goblin, "So here is the plan…"

**Two Days Later**

Nearly everyone in the wizarding would was excited. In a few hours the Lovegoods would be holding a press conference, shedding light on one of the greatest wizarding mystery of the century. The Potters more so as they were trying to get they friend back. Well James, Lily on her part was not very enthusiastic about Sirius' return. He had betrayed them by decided to sell them out to the papers, and were it not for the incident with the Lovegoods, the story might have been published.

'Well it's not like that would have made an impact at all.' She thought.

Anyway, it had devastated her to see how James had been hurt when Sirius had disappeared, and so afraid that James would fall back to the same condition if Sirius didn't come back, she decided that she had to be there for him. Straightening up Jerome's black expensive robes, she walked towards James and hugged him from behind.

"We will bring him back James, do not worry." Lily said to James.

Albus shot out of bed with speed not expected from an individual his age. Something unusual had happened, he was late. The time charm indicated the meeting would be starting within the next twenty minutes, he would have to be extra fast to ensure that he was not late. Well thanks to magic, fifteen minutes later, Albus was ready and at his office. Throwing the greenish powder into the flames he stepped into the green flames.

The six individuals that were the cause of all this excitement in the wizarding world were currently having breakfast. Xenophilius on his part was trying his best to hurry up things, but his family seemed in no rush.

"Relax dear, it's not like the press conference can begin without us." Ramona told her husband.

With a sigh, he sat back down and continued with his breakfast. Luna looked up at Harry,

"Is everything set?" Luna asked.

"Yes the goblins completed preparations yesterday, so we all remains is for us to play our part." Harry stated.

It was fifteen minutes later that the six disappeared in a white light and appeared outside the ministry where people were waiting for them anxiously. Walking up to the sitting area, they each took the seats that had been set apart for them. Sirius on his part made sure to seat as far away from the Potters, deciding to seat on the far edge, Petunia and Harry next to him. The minister stood and walked to the podium and gave his welcoming speech. He then proceeded to invite Lady Lovegood who had been chosen to speak on behalf of the six. Xenophilius squeezed his wife's hand as she stood up to walk to the podium.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today. I will try my best to answer the questions that you may have. After this, we would greatly appreciate it if you would leave us alone to live our lives as normal wizards." Ramona said, before she paused and looked at the crowd that had started to make noise. She rubbed her arm the way she did when she was nervous and then continued.

"I know the first question is what happened to us? Well the answer to that is that I discovered an ancient rune during one of my researches into ancient runes. According to the texts, this was a rune capable of allowing time travel, to the future or the past. I had not mastered the rune, and so unfortunately or fortunately for us, we traveled to the past but myself was unconscious for over five years after using the rune. When I regained consciousness, I awoke to a very different world than the one I had left. An ancient civilization existed at that time, and from what we could gather, it was several millennia before the beginning of our civilization. They were at the peak of their civilization in both magic and science." Ramona paused when the crowd broke into murmurs after she had said science. She continued,

"I know that it may be hard for you to understand, but at that time, wizards and muggles worked together for the advancement of their civilization, and together they achieved great things."

One of the reporters shouted out her question over the noise that had broken out, "Well, they couldn't have achieved much; else they could still be alive at this time. Working with muggles, what kind of crap are you trying to sell us?"

"Do not jump to conclusions Miss Rita." Ramona said trying hard to hide her contempt for the reporter. She continued,

"When their time came, they left our space something that could only be achieved by combining magic and science. In fact the rune that we used is a combination of the two. So it was from them that I mastered the working of the rune. I know that there are those of you who may want to gain access to knowledge about the rune, 'This knowledge shall only be accessible to you only at that time that the world shall be ready for such knowledge'. From what I have seen, the world is not yet ready."

She could only smile when she saw the faces of some of the ministry officials gathered around when she said that. She knew that they would try their best to gain access to information on the rune, but she had an ace up her sleeve.

'Let them try.' she thought with a smile.

A male reporter shouted a question at her, "And who are the mysterious two?"

Ramona couldn't help but smile, the 'mysterious two, huh.'

"Ahh… Well I'm not the best person to answer that question, since I have only known them for the duration that I regained my consciousness. Now the best person to answer that I guess is Sirius Black." She said and then proceeded to her chair and at the same time Sirius rose to the podium followed by the 'mysterious two'.

"Unlike my friend Ramona, I had a great time there. It was during my time there that I met this two, my fiancé Zaria and adopted son Elijah Black." Sirius smiled proudly.

The noise was deafening, but was only stopped when several goblins appeared and walked towards the Minister. They whispered something to the Minister who sprang to his feet followed by his security detail and some Ministry official. Albus who had overheard what had been said to the Minister rushed towards the Potters.

"Albus, what is going on?" Lily and James shouted at him as they so him heading their way.

"Lily and James, you have to come with me. According to the goblins, the rune in the inheritance chamber has activated." Albus told them.

Lily grabbed Jerome and followed Albus and James to the direction of Gringotts. The reporters had gotten news of what had happened and so there was a commotion as people started running towards Gringotts.

"I guess this is our cue mother?" Harry said to Petunia currently known as Zaria.

Since all attention had been diverted from the Lovegoods, it was easy for the two to sneak out unnoticed.

There was a high level of anxiety and excitement exhibited by the individuals currently occupying the inheritance chamber. The two expected arrivals were the greatest mystery of the century, and most reporters thought that their story was more juicy compared to the Lovegoods. So the room grew quite as the glow on the rune grew brighter. All of a sudden, there was a bright white blinding light and every one had to shield their faces. When the light cleared, and sight had returned to their eyes, they all gasped as in the middle of the room stood a hooded Lady dressed in black battle robes and a young boy of about eleven stood next to her. The boy was dressed in some sort of green hybrid between robes and a trench coat, but was still hooded. As if on cue, they proceeded to lower their hoods to reveal a pair of piercing green emerald eyes and jet black hair. The only difference being that the hair on one was shoulder length and on the woman, it reached her lower back.

"Hello former family? Long time no see." Harry said looking in the direction of the Potters. When his face met Albus' he had to smile. "Seems you have not changed much, Old Man."

There was a commotion as one of the goblins pushed his way through the crowd headed for the head goblin.

"Sir! Sir! The Ancient vaults have gone online." He shouted. Noise erupted among those gathered as soon as the goblin had shouted this.

This incident indicated that the arrival of these two had led to the activation of the vault, meaning that one of them was the heir to the vault. This was when the unexpected happened. Ragnok the head goblin with a smile on his face walked towards Harry and when he was a few feet away from him, he bowed at Harry, as did all the goblins in the room. Harry waved his hand indicating that they all stop the bowing.

"Welcome back my Lord, my Lady." Ragnok said smiling at the two. Everyone in the room was shocked by the reaction of the goblin and more so the fact that he referred to them as Lady and Lord.

"It's good to be back Ragnok…"Harry said but was interrupted by James Potter.

"You, why the hell are you here?" James said his voice full of anger.

"Is that the way to talk to your ex-son? I hoped that you had missed me a little. Well seems you haven't changed. Well this will make my payback all the more fun." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"You little piece of shit, what the hell do you think you can do? Do you know who the hell you are messing with?" James shouted growing more pissed as he noticed that Harry was paying zero attention to him. He almost jumped at Harry but was stopped by Albus.

Albus' face shot up when he heard Petunia talking to Harry. "Will you be okay to handle everything here?"

"Sure thing mother." Harry said as he allowed his mother to kiss him on the forehead.

"Okay then, I guess it's time to put your uncle and cousin out of their misery?" Petunia told Harry.

"Hey mother, you should give Duds a second chance. He was a kid and all, but if he hasn't learnt his lesson, it's one less evil soul in the world." Harry said as he watched his mother disappear.

"What the hell is going on?" the minister asked, having been quite this whole time.

Nobody replied to the Minister, but were attentive when the head goblin begun talking to harry.

"So I believe that you will be visiting your vault now?" Ragnok asked not surprised by the noise that erupted.

"What vaults as far as we can remember, the muggle has nothing." Came from the crowd.

"You think that you are insulting me by calling me a muggle? By your behavior muggles are more noble than you right now." Harry said, knowing the effect that his words had on those gathered. Some people tried to approach him, but found out that they couldn't get any closer to him. Those that tried to curse him found themselves badly manhandled by the Goblin guards.

"Ragnok, I will be going to my vault now. I wonder how it has survived all these years." Harry said and proceeded to follow Ragnok out of the chamber. The crowd proceeded to follow Harry and the goblin but couldn't follow them as they entered into the magical carts.

Moments later, a huge magical wave was felt by every being within Gringotts and its surrounding. It was several moments later when there was shouting heard among those gathered at the Lobby.

"This is impossible!" someone shouted.

People rushed to the Lobby all asking one thing. "What happened?"

Nobody spoke all they could do was point to the display. Everyone that looked up all gasped. In glowing blue light read this words.

'The Ancient Vaults – Vaults Zero. Owner Harry Evans'.

Chapter 11 is done!

I did it kinda hastily, but I hope you will still enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews people. Keep them coming.


	12. Chapter 12: At Ritual's End

_To my esteemed readers._

For those with a problem with me referring to Harry as muggle:

Term was used as an insult to him, due to his utter lack of magic after Voldemort's attack.

Like I said, a muggle was more magical than him, so since I didn't have a name for it, I just called him a muggle.

As far as I understand, a squib has more magic than a muggle and so, that term cannot go with him.

**Chapter 12**

Albus was among the many individuals who had their mouths hanging open. This was not something that he had anticipated. The powerless twin to the boy who lived was heir to the ancient vaults? How the hell had that happened?

At that moment, Harry Evans appeared in the lobby the head goblin behind him. People close to where he appeared were startled; all Harry did was smile madly. Albus watched the boy closely he was dressed in black elegant robes with some sort of crest at the back. He looked at the crest and noticed that it was some sort of creature that he had never seen before. It was some sort of creature that looked like a serpent bird, if any such creature existed.

At that moment, a furious James was shoving through the crowd, screaming of how he would teach the good for nothing brat how to behave among his betters when something nobody expected happened. A snake appeared out of thin air, coiled around Harry's feet. There was screaming as people pushed their way away from Harry.

"You better not make a step closer James! My familiar is kinda easily provoked." Harry said in a forceful voice. Albus had to gulp as he felt the magic that was intertwined with the words. He scanned Harry and was both surprised and relieved when he found that Harry had regained his magic, though it felt a bit strange form what he could remember, and familiar. His relief came from the fact that as far as he could tell his magical aura was average as would be expected of an 11yr old. So what shocked him was how powerful the magic intertwined with the words was.

'Maybe it was some accidental magic.' He thought.

At that moment, he had James scream at Harry, "You think that small piece of shit can stop me? Only a basilisk can stand a chance of stopping me from the pounding I'm about to give you."

This drew Albus attention to the snake that James was referring to, and a cold shiver went down his spine. That snake was supposed to be mythical even to wizards. 'Damn that James.'

He pushed through the crowd towards James, and when he had a clear line of sight to the man, he shot a full body bind at the man.

"That was very wise old man." The boy said as Albus reached James.

Albus didn't want to admit it, but at this point, the boy freaked the hell out of him. Being a master Occlumens, Albus hid his fear well as he pointed a wand at the boy.

"Where the hell did you get such a dark creature?" Albus shouted at the boy.

However in a moment, goblin guards were on him in an instant. "You will lower your wand Headmaster." One of the guards said to him.

"I think it is a necessity. Or are you going to allow the boy to endanger lives?" he asked furious as hell pointing his wand between Harry and the snake.

"As far as we know, Lord Evans was attacked by your associate there, and everything he did, to me, seems he did in self-defense." The goblin guard said in a sneer. He continued, "As a matter of fact, he will have to pay a penalty charge for the attempted attack of our customer within Gringotts especially our most esteemed customer Harry Evans. And as such, James Potter will be receiving an owl to that effect."

Albus was dumbfounded. He had never before seen a Potter handled this way. The Potters were as arrogant as the Malfoys, the only difference being that they were a Light family unlike the Malfoys. Anyway, despite this, nobody ever treated them with disrespect, let alone of this manner. He was about to wonder why James was not jumping around furious, when he remembered that the guy was currently immobile.

'Lucky I had done that earlier.' He thought.

"Are you alright my Lord?" he had the guard who he now assumed to be in charge address Harry.

"Of course, a wizard of his level is of no concern. The way the Potters parade themselves as being all powerful, I expected him to at least talk under the full body bind, but as we can see, he is just a normal wizard." Harry said, satisfied by how red James face had become. "I will be going now." Harry said to the goblin.

He paused and looked at the crowd, "See you again in 2yrs." He said with a smile.

"Let's go." Harry hissed in parseltongue at the snake.

Everyone was on alert as they thought that he had instructed the snake to attack, all except the Headmaster who understood a little parseltongue and had understood what the boy had said. They all watched as the snake coiled itself up the boy's body, and in a flash of green light, neither boy nor serpent could be seen.

The noise that broke up after the boy had left was deafening. Everybody seemed to have something to say, and it all revolved around Harry and the fact that as many saw it, he had turned dark. He sighed as he cancelled the full body bind on James. 'Here comes it comes.' He thought to himself.

As soon as James was free of the charm, "What the hell Albus, you should have let me show the scum who he was messing with. Why did you have to stop me? Now he thinks he is special just coz he inherited the Ancient Vaults. It must be some trick they played with the goblins, after all he is more worthless than even a muggle, Albus. There is no way he could have inherited the ancient vaults." James screamed.

As James said all this, Albus was regretting why he ever associated with the Potters, especially James. 'Damn the prophecy.' He thought to himself. The guy behaved like an intelligent child. At times he pitied Lily, a witch of her intelligence did not deserve to be stuck with a guy of this kind. When he saw the angry faces of the goblins, he could not take it any longer.

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Albus yelled in a voice so powerful that people around him coward in fear.

He rubbed his temples as he took in a long breathe of air. "Your stupidity will one day land you in problems that not even your family name would get you out of. If I hadn't stopped you, you would be dead. That snake is the serpent King one deadly glare or one bite from it, you would have just dropped dead. You should thank your lucky-stars that the boy did not want you dead, for right now, that is what you would be. "

James had never seen Albus this angry, so like a good boy he shut up, but not without shooting angry glares at the crowd who seemed amused by the fact that James had been brought down, a peg or two. It was at this moment that the warning charm that he had placed on the Dursley's activated informing him that someone had entered the cave. He spotted Lily rushing towards them, and he felt relieved. He did not trust leaving James alone here, the guy was disaster prone. After giving strict instructions to Lily to take James home, he rushed out of Gringotts and in a ball of fire courtesy of Fawkes, he was gone.

He appeared several meters away from the cave, for security measures. He did not know who had invaded the cave, but he did have his suspicions. If his guess was right, he did not want to startle Petunia. He had checked her magical strength, and had found her a tiny bit less powerful than he was, but given the fact that she seemed a natural at wandless magic, combined with the fact that he didn't know what her abilities were, he was not so sure that he could handle her.

He stopped at the entrance to the cave and pulled out his wand. Taking in a deep breathe, he walked into the cave. In front of him stood Petunia who had her back to him. He stood there not knowing what to do, but the awkwardness was cut short when Petunia turned to look at him.

"I was expecting you a lot sooner." She said with disappointment in her voice.

"Well something came up." He replied flatly. He paused before he continued, "Enjoying their suffering?"

Petunia shot Albus a pissed of look.

"They deserve whatever they are getting." She said.

"Even the child? What kind of person are you? There is no way a child deserves to go through that!" Albus almost shouted at Petunia.

"I thought I told you not to meddle in things that do not concern you?" a voice said in the room.

Albus felt a shiver ran through his body as a white royal phoenix appeared above them.

"I told you, you should keep a tighter leash on your brats." Came a voice from the black phoenix that was materializing next to the white phoenix.

"Yeah like the one you had on Voldemort?" asked the white phoenix in a sarcastic voice. The black phoenix on its part just mumbled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could we get this over with?" asked Petunia, who seemed rather impatient.

The two phoenixes stopped talking and turned their attention to Petunia. The black phoenix perched itself onto Petunia's shoulder, as the white phoenix flew to where Vernon and Dudley currently lay along the wall. Albus was on alert. The fact that the black phoenix had perched itself on Petunia's shoulder indicated that she was dark. What scared him though was the fact that he couldn't the dark feeling he got when around dark wizards.

"Business first as always? You know Petunia, you should try to enjoy life a little. I know that you have gone through a lot, but if you declare yourself to the Dark Side, I will make sure that you enjoy yourself." The black phoenix said.

"No, the best place would be with the Light." Interrupted the White Phoenix.

This caused Albus to be shocked, for it seemed that his assumptions were incorrect. Was she undeclared? A Lord-Level wizard that was undeclared? How then had she crossed the threshold into the Lord-Level? Only when a wizard had reached his full potential as an ordinary Level wizard, did he get the chance to step into Lordship. This in most cases involved one declaring themselves to the Dark Magic, or to the Light Magic. This was how he himself had come to meet the white phoenix for the first time. So how had Petunia crossed the threshold? What she said next left him even more confused.

"You know that will never happen. I wonder sometimes why you even try. You know that I can't take sides .My kind trends between the black and white lines. If you are dark and you are light I would say then that we are the grays." Petunia said.

Albus observed as the phoenixes exchanged knowing looks. He watched as the black phoenix flew from her shoulder to stop next to the white one. Dark and White rays shot from both the phoenixes towards the Vernon and Dudley. The two were engulfed in a gray orb, and moments later, the two regained consciousness. Vernon was the first to be completely aware even with the many cuts that appeared on his body. His face grew in hate and anger as it moved through the individuals that currently resided in the room. When he saw Petunia, he clenched his fists.

"I'm going to kill you for this, you stupid bitch! Oooh ho hoo, when I'm through with you, no magic in this…" Vernon stopped as he saw the look at her face.

He had never seen Petunia this furious in all his life. He could somehow even feel the hate and the anger that she directed at him, and for the first time in his life, he wet his pants in fear. The fear grew in strength as Petunia approached him menacingly.

"Hey stop! Someone stop her please". Vernon screamed out in fear.

Albus was about to make a move but Petunia moved so fast that a second later, he hit the floor in a full body-bind, and the white phoenix looking at him with what he understood was a disappointed look. At that moment, Petunia was moving towards Vernon who backed up against the wall pleading for his life.

"You may not have shown mercy in your life, but I will show you mercy this once." She said as a look of relief could be seen on Vernon's face. However this was not to be for what Petunia said, left a look of total horror on Vernon's face. "I will make your death fast and painless, do not worry."

"Avada Kedavra!" A deadly green bolt short from Petunia's forefinger and impacted with Vernon's forehead. Everything was in slow motion for Albus he watched as the color drained from Vernon's eyes, and even though he had seen many deaths in his life, this is the part he hated the most. He regretted that he could not look away.

"Incendio!" Petunia said as she pointed her arm at Vernon's body that was consumed by red flames.

Dudley screamed as he saw his father's body turn to ashes. Albus almost shed a tear after he saw the look of terror and pain in the child's eyes. He watched as Petunia approached the Phoenixes and whispered something to them that he couldn't understand. Moments later, Petunia walked back to the child, and placed a hand on his forehead. The child recoiled in fear, and Albus didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed on Petunia's face.

"You are my son, but I cannot forget the things that you did to me. I will wipe your slate clean. I will give you another chance to start over." She said, before turning to the white phoenix and nodding her head.

A green light shot from the white phoenix and connected with the child. A moment later, the child was gone. Albus had almost gotten a heart attack after he confused the green spell with the Avavda Kedavra, but the feeling that he got from this was not the one he felt from the death curse but one of warmth.

'What the hell has happened?' He thought.

His question was answered however when the white phoenix said this to Petunia, "He will be born else where to start a fresh. The ritual is complete. Justice has been served."

The black phoenix looked at Petunia, "Is it okay?"

Petunia sighed, "I believe so. I better be leaving then, I'm sure Harry is waiting for me by now."

"Convey our greetings to Tel' vakha." Said the phoenixes in uniform.

As she approached Albus she replied, "I will." She proceeded to look at Albus with a sharp glare, "My revenge is done; now my son begins his. In your eyes you may perceive me as evil, but trust me, better I be the one to carry out his revenge than him. He is patient, he is cunning. When he has his revenge, God have mercy on you all."

And with that, she was gone, and so was the full body bind. The black phoenix also disappeared in a flash of darkness.

The phoenix flew to Albus who was helping himself up. He was about to start shooting questions at the phoenix, but the feeling he got from it, forced him to shut up.

"The chosen one rises to take his place. The dark and the light, the divide must he destroy in haste. The gifted and the magical must he reunite again, everything as per the wish of the divine. May all with intelligence understand." The white phoenix too disappeared with a bright white light.

Albus was left alone more confused in the dark. Things were really getting more confused by the day. There seemed to be greater forces at work here. He needed to think things through. As he portkeyed into his office his thoughts went to Petunia Evans, and Harry Evans. Albus had come to realize one thing today, somehow, the boy was important. How had the boy been really? Was he any special? His thoughts drifted back through the years, trying to get any memory he had of the boy, before the incident at the inheritance chamber. As he sifted through the memories, something strange occurred to him. When they had discovered that the ancient and vaults 1 through 6 had shown some activity, only vaults 1 through six had had inheritance tests, somehow, they had all forgotten about ancients vaults.

"How the hell did that happen?" he said out loud. He popped another lemon drop into his mouth as he resumed his thoughts.

Suspecting that some kind of subtle mind control had been used to make him and others forget, he dived deep into his mind. What he found out gave him the creeps. Somehow, someone had been able to place some sort of charm that diverted ones thoughts as they tried to think anything to do with 'checking the inheritance of the heir to the ancient vaults'. He punched his desk in anger, and Fawkes disappeared in a ball of fire as the desk flung in its direction. Albus thought of himself as a master in the mind arts, and for someone to do this to him without his knowledge did little quell his anger. He was still deep in thought so he didn't notice anyone approach his office until Minerva opened the door.

"I knocked… what happened here?" she said concerned as she looked around the messy office.

"No problem Minerva, just an old man letting off some steam." He said trying his best to smile. This did not fool Minerva as she could see that his eyes had no twinkle.

"Okay, ah yes, Well the thing is that I thought that you may want to take a look at this." She said as she handed him a piece of parchment.

Albus recognized it as soon as he laid his hands on it. It was the Hogwarts admission list for this year, and two names were flashing on it. Elijah Black in red and Luna Lovegood in green.

The following day a similar day a similar situation played out but at a very different place. A man in his late 40s sat in his study reading a book, but on closer look the man was very match asleep. So the smack on the head had him jumping from his sit in shock.

"What? What?" He said looking around in confusion. He frowned when he saw his wife laughing her ass off at him.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"I saw something interesting today in the paper today." She said as she handed him the paper.

He was silent for a moment as he quickly skimmed through it.

"Seems the guardian has appeared?" he asked his wife.

"Yeah seems so." His wife replied before continuing, "Will you head out to meet him?"

"There is no need for that for there are events at play, so that at the within a year's time, we will meet." He said to his wife.

Phew! Chapter 12 Done.

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13: School Begins:Shopping Trip

**To my dear readers **

First and foremost I would like to apologize for the delay in the update, I have grown quite busy of late, so finding time to update the story has kinda been hard. But I promise to try and find time to continue with the story.

Secondly, I would like to apologize for the grammatical errors in my previous update. My beta is MIA, and so I missed several of the errors myself, but I will try to be more critical with this one.

Thirdly, thank you all for the reviews, positive and negative. There are some reviews to which I think that I need to comment.

**Tempest S.** & **gennastar **- Is the mystic quality of the story going to continue? The answer is not for long, there are a few more remaining, but from here onwards, some of the questions will start getting answered.

**Timber – **I did, and I can see what you meant. I would have ripped my hair out when I saw some of the mistakes, thanks God that I had shaved.

**lilacsandroses93 **– A fic is not complete without Sevs in the mix, so yeah he will be in the mix.

**little-bast – **All in due time… I'm still coming up with the perfect payback for James and Lily.

**FireKitsune1 – **Who knows. :whistle:

**SiriusBlackisSeriuslyfunny333 – **The JKR one couldn't, but this one can. The thing that makes her hate Harry is cause he sources her problems. The fact that James married a muggle-born, who now bore him a squib heir… you get what I mean? If harry was not a squib according to her, then she would not receive all the teasing.

**dalistar123 – **I think that I have to remind you that this story is a fanfic and not a rewrite of Harry Potter, and so in the Harry Potter and the true heir Universe, I'm god. Why were Harry's eyes previously pale green? Well I don't know if you read that part, but their kinda go emerald after he was shot with the AK? I would also like to remind you that this fanfic is not only for you, so if you do not like it, no ones holding a gun to your head. To the rest of your reviews, I will remind you again that this is fanfic, and so I will put whatever sounds good to me.

To the rest of the reviewers, thank you for the reviews, keep reviewing.

**Chapter 13: School Begins**

Diagon Alley was as hectic as it got each year the week before the first of September. There were parents and kids everywhere all in a hurry to purchase school supplies. This year though was more busy than the rest for it was this year that Jerome Potter a.k.a. The Boy-Who-Lived was starting his first year at Hogwarts. Journalists and his fans had been hanging around Diagon Alley for the entire week, hoping to catch a glimpse or the perfect shot of the boy. The Potters had been quiet about when their son would be doing his shopping, and so, not to be caught by surprise when he finally come many had acquired accommodation around Diagon Alley.

Today was the day before start of the term, and so the family in question was miles away preparing themselves for the trip to Diagon Alley for their son's first Hogwarts supplies shopping trip. They were dressed in their best clothes, for any of their trips to the Alley was always a public affair, and hence being at their best was a prerequisite. After Lily had inspected every one of them, she pulled out a silver chain onto which each of them grabbed and after a 5-countdown, they were gone.

Elsewhere, at the Lovegood manor, Ramona was trying to rush her daughter and husband, who seemed to be in no hurry to get ready for Luna's shopping.

"What are you so excited about mother? It's just shopping for school supplies isn't it?" Luna said in a dry tone.

"You should remember why you were reverted back to your 11yr-old selves." Her mother replied in a semi-serious tone.

"I know mother, but why do we need to experience childhood again? Most kids this age are just annoying little brats, I do not think that we missed anything." She said as she started on her cereal.

"There are many things that you will learn growing up with other children, things that you missed out on when you and Harry went into training." Her mother said in finality. She sighed as she saw that her husband had barely touched his breakfast.

Elsewhere, Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he came down for breakfast. His godfather/ father aka Sirius Black was already bathed and dressed. Sirius was always late for everything so Harry was shocked to find out that he was the only one not yet ready.

"What is going on? How come you are all dressed and ready this early?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well I was so excited about seeing you go on your first Diagon Alley School's supply trip that I couldn't sleep at all last night." Sirius said before he continued, "So are you as excited as I am?"

"Not much, but I am excited about going to Hogwarts though, I wonder how much she has changed." Harry said with a grin.

"Hurry up you two, we have to meet up with the Lovegood's before we go shopping." Petunia said.

"But I haven't even bathed yet mother." Harry said, but regretted saying it immediately, as a spell hit him full force on his chest. Seconds later, he was sparkling and fully dressed in elegant black fitting robes.

"That is not a problem anymore is it?" Petunia asked smugly. Harry nodded no.

"You have to teach me that dear." Sirius said pleadingly holding Petunia's hand.

"If you behave yourselves today, then I will." She said as she went upstairs to retrieve the portkey to the Lovegoods.

Ten minutes later the trio appeared at the Lovegoods living room, and then about five minutes later, the six flooed over to Diagon Alley.

Today Jean Potter woke up a very happy girl. She had just dreamt the best dream she had had in a long time. She dreamt that she would get to meet her big lost brother, today. She had never seen him for more than several minutes in her life, but she always got this warm feeling each time that they had made eye contact. She looked over at the bed across from her, and smiled when she saw that Ginny was still asleep. She hated coming to the Burrow, but after Harry had placed a spotlight on the Potters about his neglect, she had been sent over to the Weasleys. Her parents didn't exactly neglect her, but they were off most of the time on Jerome related matters, and she often found herself alone at the Potter manor.

So, the all-wise Albus had come up with this plan that it was easier to explain why Jean was always at the Burrow, than why she was always alone most of the time at the manor. She went down the stairs and the familiar morning smell of breakfast greeted her. She smiled as she saw Molly busy rushing here and there ensuring that everything was as she wanted it. If there was one thing that Molly valued was her food. She was a great cook, and that is one of the things that made her stay at the Burrow more tolerable. The other…

"Hello kiddo?" Said Fred as he raffled her hair, something that he knew annoyed her.

She tried to punch him, but he was too quick for her as he jumped just out of her reach. As she frowned at Fred she burst out laughing as she found herself seriously being tickled by Fred's twin, George. As she laughed her ass off, she couldn't help but think to herself, 'maybe life was not all that bad at the Burrow?'

"Stop disturbing her you two!" Molly shouted at the twins.

As she tried to catch her breath, Jean looked up at Molly. Glancing at her, she was the perfect mother, and had even extended her hen –like traits in welcoming Jean to the family. This view of hers had started to change however when she discovered that the Weasleys were receiving payment from the Potters to take care of her. This view had completely been shuttered when she had overheard an argument between Ginny and Molly, and from that argument had extracted the following information that she updated into her mental list named, 'A guide to the Weasleys'. This is the infor she had gathered so far.

One, Ginny hated her guts, and all her sisterly act was an act and if the flow of money seized, then Ginny would finally show her true colors. Also Ginny was destined to be Mrs. Potter, well according to herself that is.

Two, like her daughter, Molly was after her money too, well, the money that her parents were providing for her care. But in general, the motherly concern that Molly displayed was genuine as far as she could tell.

Three, on Charlie and Bill she couldn't get a read. They were rarely at the Burrow, and from the little interaction that she had with them she could say that they were alright.

Four, Mr. Weasley like his eldest sons remained a mystery to her, he treated her like the rest of his children, something that Jean was grateful for.

Five, George and Fred were awesome!

It was at this moment that the person on the list, number six, came in.

"We should all hurry up; we don't want to keep Jerome waiting do we? So let's hurry people." The youngest Weasley male said.

Unnoticed by anyone, Jean rolled her eyes. Ron was a Jerome Potter wannabe. He was almost as arrogant as the boy-who-lived himself and an attention seeking brat just like her brother. She hated him so much that if her hate could burn as much as it burnt in her heart, Ron would be a pile of ashes on the floor. As she finished her breakfast, she went up to change into her best robes. After all she was going to meet her Harry and also if there was one thing that her parents had drilled into her was that the Potters should always be at their best in public. She forced a smile as she passed Ginny who was on her way down for breakfast.

Harry now in his disguise as Elijah Black walked a few steps behind his mother hands in his robes as he admired Diagon Alley. The Lovegoods were a distance infront of them and he smiled when he saw Luna pull her mother towards something on display at the were fliers everywhere, and Harry couldn't help but congratulate whoever created some of the fliers for their creativity. He was so engrossed in this that he didn't realize it until he felt himself bump into someone. Due to his reflexes he didn't fall though his victim was not as lucky. He looked down at his victim, and at that moment, emerald green eyes met deep blue eyes.

Harry couldn't tell how long he had been staring at the blue eyes, when he had Sirius say,

"The least you should do as a gentleman is offer to help the Lady up."

Ignoring Sirius, he offered his hand and as the girl locked her hand around his, a warm shiver ran through his body. As she got up to her feet, Harry nearly gasped in surprise and awe. In front of him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. In his field of vision, he saw Sirius nudge a man dressed in some very expensive looking green robes.

"He seems completely smitten by your daughter." Sirius said to a now amused looking Melvin Greengrass. Harry for his part couldn't help but blush. The girl for her part just giggled.

Sirius walked over to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Lord Greengrass, I would like to introduce you to my adopted soon, H..er… Elijah Black."

And beckoning Petunia over, "And this is his mother, and the love of my life Zaria." He said as he placed an arm around her shoulder too.

Lord Greengrass acknowledged each of them and continued to beckon his wife over who at the moment seemed to be dragging their youngest daughter who seemed to be making a fuss while pointing at something in one of the display windows. When they got close to him, he picked up his young daughter and turned his attention back to Sirius.

"This little ball of mischief is my youngest daughter, Astoria Greengrass. The rest you are familiar with I presume, my oldest daughter and heir, Daphne Greengrass and their mother Alina Greengrass." He paused before he continued with a grin, "What is that you added, Ah yes and she is also the love of my life."

"A pleasure to meet you again, Daphne, Alina." He said to each of them. His faced flushed though when he heard Melvin's last statement.

After a moment's pause Sirius continued, "Well played Melvin, we better get ourselves over to Gringotts though, this guy right here needs to start on his shopping." He said patting Harry on the back. Luna who walked back to them, now had this grin that is mostly common on faces of miners that had struck gold.

"Well you better hurry, reporters have started gathering around the bank since it's the most logical place that the Potters will arrive at first before they begin their shopping." Melvin said and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the frown that appeared on Sirius' face.

"Well then, we better hurry before they arrive." He said as he started pushing Harry forward.

Harry for his part, felt as though his feet had no intention of making any sort of motion. He barely registered Sirius saying goodbye to the Greengrasses. However he clearly did register when he heard Daphne say goodbye and tell him to look for her on the train tomorrow. He wanted to reply, but he found his mouth unable to formulate any coherent sentences, so he resorted to nodding his head. The look he received from Luna promised him a long painful day full of teasing. The Greengrasses were barely out of hearing range when the taunting began.

"Aunt P did you see that? Harry has a girlfriend. You will be a mother-in-law before we break for Christmas." Luna said before bursting out into laughter when she saw how red Harry's face was at the moment. Then she continued, "Harry and Daphne were sitting under a tree…"

"Cut that out Luna, for someone who didn't want to be an eleven year-old, you sure seem to be enjoying behaving like one." Ramona whispered at her daughter. She continued, "This is one of the reasons as to why you had to live out your timelines as it should have been." She said hoping that her daughter would understand the underlying message.

Harry for his part wanted to punch everything from here to the end of the universe. What had happened exactly? What happened to his mouth? What shocked him the most was when he had felt his eyes shift back to their original color. Had she noticed? What had happened to his feet? Nodding his head? What the hell? What had caused him to behave so… so lame? He had detected no spell placed on him. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Petunia looked at Harry and smiled before deciding to rescue he son from running more, diagnostic spells from what she could gather from the magical spikes in the air.

"Son that is what we call falling in love." She said smiling at her son. "It happens to all of us at least once in our lives."

"I'm too young to fall in love mother, and anyways, I barely know her so how can I fall in love with someone that I barely know?" he asked.

"First we know that you are not 'too young'. Secondly, there is something called love at first sight." She told him as he went past Sirius who was standing by the entrance to Gringotts.

As she came up to him he whispered into her ear, "So?"

"He has fallen hard." She said in a whisper too but emphasized by punching her palm.

"Did you expect this to happen so soon?" Sirius asked.

She just smiled as she went into Gringotts leaving him with a questioning look.

Jean Potter really despised these Diagon Alley moments with her family. They couldn't do anything without the scrutiny of the press and public. Here she had to act like someone way older than her age. She was not allowed to get excited at anything she saw; she was just required to act cool. As she followed her family and the Weasleys into Gringotts she wished that she could get away. She barely registered as she got into the carts and dropped to the now second lowest level of Gringotts. This was where all the high profile vaults that ran from number one through twenty-three resided. She didn't bother coming out of the cart. She had enough money from her allowances that she never got to use, and also she couldn't stand the Weasleys worship of the Potters on their wealth, something that had become some sort of ritual each time that they visited the vaults.

Earlier, Harry had excused himself from the rest of the group and had dropped to the lowest level that contained the ancient vault. He was on his way up when he detected a familiar magical signature around the entrance to the passageway that made him smile. He tiptoed towards the cart that they had descended in and sat down. "Shouldn't you been in there with them?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood for…" she said but stopped when she turned her head towards whoever had spoken to her. "Where did you come from? That cart was empty when we arrived."

"I got tired of waiting for my parents in the vault, so I decided to come by here and relax." He lied.

'That is a lie.' Jean thought to herself she may have been distracted, but she would have spotted anyone coming from the direction of the vaults. Where had he come from?

"I'm Elijah Black by the way." He said as he stretched his hand out for her.

As she leaned from her cart to shake his hand she saw something behind him and her eyes went wide with shock before understanding finally dawned on her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Ahh, yes, sorry about that. My name is Jean Potter." She said shaking his hand.

"A pleasure, to meet you Jean!" Harry said smiling at her.

They sat there talking for about fifteen minutes when the rest of Harry's Party returned. Jean had started to feel uncomfortable when she spotted Sirius, but Harry sensing her uneasiness, jumped from his cart and stood next to hers.

"Guys, there is someone I would like all of you to meet. This is Jean Potter." He said with a smile.

To her surprise, everyone seemed happy to meet her, something that greatly disturbed her. Even Sirius shot her a very big smile once in a while and teased her a little. 'Was this really the Sirius that her father was always complaining about?'

"H… err Elijah, we need to get going." Petunia told Harry, a little sadness in her voice.

When everyone was safely seated, the goblin started the cart. As the cart passed hers, everyone said goodbye.

"Hope to see you again Jean." Harry said cheerfully.

Jean waited until the cart began its vertical ascend before whispering, "Hope to see you to again, big brother."

She smiled as she saw the shocked look on Harry's and Petunia's faces. Luna seemed to be looking at her dreamily. As they disappeared up the passageway, she let out a small laugh, all of her sudden her day felt better. She was about to join her family when there was a thud in the direction of the vertical passageway. Turning her head to that direction, she smiled when she saw her brother, in spiky black hair and emerald green eyes that shone with power.

"How did you know that it was me?" He asked.

"First, that little lie you told earlier didn't help your case much. I maybe almost ten, but I have great deduction techniques." She said as she approached him.

Harry looked embarrassed, according to him that little lie sounded quite good to him, "What else?" he continued.

"I had a dream that I would meet you today." She continued.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and involuntarily pulled her in for a hug.

"Well I guess that I have to reintroduce myself? My name is Harry Evans." He said as he continued to hug her tightly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, big brother." She said as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I have to go, but I will find time so that we can hang out?" he asked while he wiped the tear off her face.

"That would be awesome." She replied happily. "And before you ask, your secret is safe with me, until the time comes when everyone should know the truth."

Harry gasped as he looked at his sister questioningly. 'How did she know all that?' His eyes flashed a little as he looked at her and moments later he smiled at what he had just read from her aura.

"Take care, my dear sister." He said with an infectious smile.

At this moment a small breeze appeared at his feet and moments later he was floating several feet above the ground.

"Take care too brother." She replied.

Moments later, her brother shot up the passageway. She was smiling her way back to the cart when she heard her mother's voice.

"What are you smiling about baby? When did you leave the vault?" she tried her best not to roll her eyes at her mother. The rest returned and several minutes later, they too were on their way up the vault.

"I want this owl mother!" Jerome shouted.

This was the sound that met the Blacks and the Lovegoods as they went into the pet shop. They had tried their best not to run into the Potters, but it seemed that fate had other plans. With a sigh, they walked into the shop. Since everyone's attention was on Jerome, no one registered that they had entered the shop.

"It's clear that the owl does not want you as its master, maybe I could interest you in this exotic and very rare flame tailed Egyptian owl?" The owner asked politely.

"What do you mean that it doesn't want me as its master? I am the freaking boy-who-lived and it's going to be my owl!" he tried to reached for the owl, but he received a blood drawing bite from the bird instead.

Jerome was about to curse the damn bird for biting his hand, when a voice from behind stopped him.

"Causing trouble as always, I see?" He said completely ignoring the stares he received from the Potters and the Weasleys.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who you are talking to?" Jerome said staring angrily at the boy.

Shooting a glance at Jerome, "I am not talking to you brat." He turned his attention to the snow white owl and stretched out his left hand, "Come here, Hedwig."

Everyone was surprised when the owl flew out of its cage and landed gently onto Harry's hand.

"I have missed you girl." He whispered.

Putting his right hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small pouch and threw it at the store owner, "Thanks for taking care of her."

And with that they turned and begun leaving the store. As luck would have it, it wouldn't go as smoothly as that.

"I want that owl!" Jerome shouted.

"Let me teach you something Potter, we want many things, but we do not get everything that we want. For example, you may want her, but trust me, ... She had always belonged to me and always will. There, you have learned something that I believe you shall never learn from your parents." Harry said seriously, before his face broke into a smile as he said the last sentence.

"You should know your place and give me that owl. You may think yourself special since you supposedly came from some place in the past, but here the rules are simple, I always get what I want." Jerome spat back as James nodded his head in support of what the boy had said.

"You should do as my son says." James said finally.

"Yeah you should!" Ron said not wanting to be left behind.

"I was wondering when you would finally pitch in James. But as always everything that comes out of your mouth is crap as usual." Sirius replied causing Harry to laugh.

James was fuming with anger as he reached for his wand, but his son beat him to the cursing part as he fired a curse at Elijah. His son having trained under Albus was a force to be reckoned with, so what happened next was not what he expected. With a speed that he had seen only with the best of duelists, Elijah raised a reflective shield, and moments later, his son was blasted back by his own curse and now had his ass stuck in one of the snake cages. Thanks Merlin his son was a parselmouth. When everyone turned their heads from Jerome and towards the door wands out, the six were nowhere to be seen. As James rushed to aid his son, everyone looked furious, all except four faces that were trying to hide their smiles.

'Harry is so awesome.' Jean thought to herself.

'Kudos to that kid, he sure does pays good, but I pity him though; the Potters are going to try their best to ruin his life.' The store owner thought to himself.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking brother?" Fred said to George.

"Always brother of mine." George replied.

"This year just got a lot more interesting." They said in unison, as their mother shot them a glare.

Albus was in the great hall with the rest of the professors when he saw a familiar looking owl coming towards him. He was already on his feet when he took the letter from it and on his way to his office after excusing himself.

'What have you got for me this time, my dear friend?' Albus thought as he opened the letter.

"Albus, something very strange and exciting happened today. I have told you about my ancestor who begun this shop millennia ago? Well there is a story in our family that goes like this.

Our ancestor was born a genius when it came to wand making, so as many with a unique talent at that time, he decided to go into business to at least reap something from his talent. It was at this time that he was approached by someone that requested that he make three wands. Two of them were opposites, one a dark wand, the other a light wand, but each to contain a small quantity of the weakest element of the opposite side. The third wand was to be made of equal and the strongest elements of both dark and light. Ingredients for which the person provided. The wands were very difficult to make, but our ancestor never gave up.

Several years later, he completed the wands but the customer never returned for them. Disappointed that he had been played for a fool, he went to destroy them in rage but what he found shocked him. There was a pouch full of gold, and a note that read. Said, 'Great Job, in the pouch is compensation for your troubles. I beg of you that these wands stay here until that time that their owners shall come for them. '

.

Through the years the wands lay forgotten until today, when their owners came. As soon as the first one arrived, a rune that I did not know existed activated and the box with the wands floated to me. The dark wand was taken by the Greengrass heir, I believe Daphne? The more interesting part happened when Elijah Black and Luna Lovegood arrived. As soon as they walked in I knew that the wands were meant for them. And before they even reached the counter, I had the box ready. The light wand choose Luna while the 'neutral wand' as my ancestor called it choose Elijah. As the boy made contact with the wand, I felt a power that I have never felt before, but as quickly as that feeling had come, it disappeared.

A similar event occurred with the Luna girl but for her it was a strong light magic feeling. A similar thing occurred with the Greengrass girl, but it was not at the level of these two. Now here is the interesting part, you will not believe this Albus, the Luna girl returned the wand saying that one more befitting the wand would be coming for it soon, and that I should keep it safe for her. I was shocked to say the least.

I thought to let you know, this is your sort of interesting isn't it?

Ollivander.

NB: By the way you were right, Jerome was chosen by tom's brother wand.

"

'This is sure interesting my friend.' Albus thought as he placed the letter on the desk and walked towards the window.

"This is going to be an interesting year." He thought out loud and for once in a long time, Albus felt excitement about the reopening of the school.

His familiar chirped in confirmation.

Chapter 13 is done! By the way I am looking for a Beta…

Forgive me for any mistakes that I may not have seen.

As always remember to review.


	14. Chapter 14: The Sorting

****Authors Comments****

Sorry for the delay guys. I have been pretty busy over the last several months, and so been unable to write. I promise to try my best to update as often as possible. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and as always, remember to keep them coming.

****Reviews****

Kings Cross Station was busy as always on the 1st of September. This was the day that the New Year at Hogwarts begun and so the station was congested with students and parents. This year was different as more people had come to witness the boy-who-lived take his first trip on the Hogwarts Express. The Potters were the "hoggers" of attention at most events, but this year, there was one more individual that was also a cause for the high number of people at the station this day. His name was Elijah Black. People had heard about the confrontation between the Potters and the Blacks, and they couldn't wait to see what would happen when the two groups met at the station.

Five minutes before the train left for Hogwarts, the Potters arrived at the station, and as soon as they did, they were immediately surrounded by a huge group of reporter, who started shooting questions at them. James for his part, tried his best to shield his family from the onslaught of questions being fired by the reporters by pushing some aside and by replying, 'we are very happy that our son is going to Hogwarts. Thank you.' Most found this strange as James was never like this when talking to reporters, and were curious as to the course of this behavior. The course for James' behavior, was due to a talk he had with Albus when he informed him of what had happened at the pet shop. Albus had "strongly" advised James as to how he was to act and James was trying his best to keep his cool. The question that ruined his 'cool James streak' was from his least favorite reporter.

"Could you tell us as to how our savior, who trains under the most powerful wizard of our time, was so effortlessly beaten by Elijah Black?" Rita Skeeter shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

James stopped.

'I'm sorry Albus, but I can't take this anymore'.

"That brat could never take on Jerome in a real fight. Had he not shot his spell when Jerome was not looking, he would not have landed an attack." James lied.

"Really? As I remember, that is not what happened." A voice said behind James, a voice that he knew very well.

"Shut up you fool. You should know your place. Are you trying to question me? My memory?" James asked glaring daggers at the seemingly amused Elijah Black.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you your majesty," Elijah Black said and continued to take a mocking bow before continuing, "… but could you provide your memory to support your statement? Coz I'm ready to support my claim that that is not what happened with a memory." Elijah Black said pointing his wand at his temple, a move required when extracting a memory.

Noise broke out as the reporters looked between Elijah and James expectedly, forgetting that Memory extraction was an advanced form of magic, and there was no way, that an 11yr-old could do it. Elijah Black on his part was just bluffing, but his little trick had the desired effect for at that moment, James face reddened and he looked very much to be contemplating as to the best way to punish this brat that was making a fool of him.

Sirius having decided that this was enough, pulled Elijah away from the Potters, but not without shooting a hateful glare at James. The final horn from Hogwarts express sounded and this seemed to pull everyone's attention from the Potters and towards the train, as parents rushed to help their kids to place their trunks into the train.

Jerome got into the train a cabin away from the one that Elijah Black got in from. Several minutes later, the train begun its journey to Hogwarts, and as Elijah's cabin moved passed her, Lily saw him smile and wave at her daughter and in that instant, she could have sworn that his eyes turned emerald. Taking it to be a trick of the light, she turned her attention to her daughter, and the look of happiness on her face.

"Honey, you shouldn't wave at people of that kind." Lily said to her daughter, in a seemingly loving but commanding voice.

"And what kind of people may that be?" Asked Sirius, before continuing to smile at Jean, "hey there kiddo?"

"Hello uncle Sirius, aunt Zaria, Mr & Mrs. Lovegood." Jean said blushing cutely.

"Jean dear, you shouldn't talk to these people, they are bad influence. Okay?" James said to Jean with the fakest smile in existence.

"Really James? Bad influence? I would like to hear you talk about the Malfoys, or the Parkinsons." Sirius said as he felt Zaria wrap an arm around his.

"Leave the childish games, Sirius." Zaria told Sirius firmly, as she pulled him towards the Lovegoods who had already left for the platform.

"You have really fallen low for you to let a B…" He couldn't finish the last word for at that moment, a slap impacted with his face.

"I swear by Merlin's beard that if you finish that statement, I will skin you alive, James Potter." Lily said her voice full of anger.

There are many things that James feared in this world, but at the top of his list lay 'an angry Lily Potter', with a defeated look, he watched as Sirius left the platform. Lily on her part looked at Jean with a strange look. The question on her mind being. Why did Jean seem so familiar with Sirius and the rest? Had she called that woman Aunt Zaria?

Harry did not know why, but he felt very excited about going to Hogwarts. Maybe it was because he had not seen her in a long time, or it was because of the things that he would do under her roof. Luna gave one look at Harry, and couldn't help but smile.

"Excited about going to Hogwarts are we now Harry?" Luna said, bringing Harry down from whatever fantasies he was having.

"It's Elijah Black when we go to Hogwarts Luna. And of course, why wouldn't I be excited? My payback starts there you know?" Harry said in a semi serious tone.

Before Luna could reply, a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes walked into the cabin, followed by a meek looking boy with a chubby build walked unsurely into the room.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his and I'm helping him find it." The girl said. Before continuing when she saw that neither Harry or Luna replied, "Well if you do, do not forget to inform us." And with that they left.

"Can you believe that?" Harry asked Luna in shock.

"An heiress and the other child of the seventh month . This is going to be an interesting year don't you think?" Luna asked.

Harry replied with a chuckle, "Seems Destiny is at her games as always."

The only other disturbance for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts was just the Lady pushing the cart, who popped in asking them if they needed anything. Afterwards, Harry had decided to sleep a little and had left instructions to Luna to wake him up when they neared Hogwarts, and so when she saw Hogsmeade at a distance she decided to wake Harry up. However, before she could make a move, Harry shot upright.

"What is it Harry." Luna asked when she saw the faraway look in his eyes, which indicated that he was doing a magical scan.

Harry just looked at Luna and smiled.

Albus Dumbledore was in his office getting ready to go to the Great Hall, and he could help but feel excited. This was one of the best, no it was one of the greatest sorting in known History, and he felt proud to be part of it. He popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth and started for the door, when he felt something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Ever since that inheritance ritual about six years ago, he had felt a shift in the wards at Hogwarts. Over the centuries, the wards had been growing weaker to the point that he had had to use his own magic to power them. So it came as a shock to him when six years ago, he had found out that somehow, the wards had begun to recharge themselves. This could only mean one thing, and that was the fact that the Heir of Hogwarts had appeared. It was not hard to determine who that was, for since Hogwarts was founded by the Four, Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, then their Heir was definitely the Heir to Hogwarts. There was only one candidate for the position by the name of Jerome Potter, being the heir of three of the founders. For the last few days, the castles magic had been growing strong, and a moment ago, the castle had attained full power. Without even using his magical sight, he could see an aura of magic emanating from the castles walls. Moments later, Albus was on his way to the Great Hall.

Harry stood behind Luna as they waited outside the Giant Doors of the Great Hall for McGonagall to return and usher them in. He had rather enjoyed the confrontation between Jerome and the Malfoy boy, Draco was it? Those two were so alike, character and everything, well except for magical power, where Jerome's was worlds apart from Draco's. He hated to accept it, but he was quite impressed by Jerome's display of magic, when Draco had said something nasty about Lily. The magic that Jerome had released had been so terrifying that he had heard Draco gulp in fear. His flashback was cut short when McGonagall returned and instructed them to follow her into the Hall.

As he walked through the doors he was startled to hear a whispering voice that said, "Welcome back my Lord." From the look on Luna's face, he could tell that she had also received a similar greeting.

"It's good to be back, Hogwarts." He whispered back.

Albus watched as the first years walked in. He spotted Jerome and he couldn't help but flash his grandfather smile when Jerome nodded at him. His attention was however diverted from Jerome when he spotted a moon-light haired girl, followed by a boy with jet black hair.

'Ahh… the Lovegood girl and the Black kid.' He thought to himself.

Turning on his magical sight, Albus started scanning the magical auras of the two, and he couldn't help himself from swearing when he saw the Lovegood girl's magical aura. The girl's aura was depicted that she was at the same level as Jerome. This shocked Albus very much since, no child should have that strength at this age, and very few wizards got to get that strong in their life time. At this level, when the first magical inheritance hit at the age of thirteen, like Jerome, she would have attained Lord-level magical abilities. This was of worry to Albus since never before in history had there been two Lord-level wizards of the same alignment, of the same age, and in the same region. What troubled Albus was why this had to happen here. At this time in history, why three Light Lords? Was the coming darkness so great that it would require the combined strength of three Light Lords to vanquish it?

'I will have to think about this at length.' He thought turning his attention to the black haired kid.

Huh. Was the sound that escaped his mouth. Something was not right. From what he had gathered after hearing what had transpired between the Potters and the Blacks, this was not what he had expected. From the boys aura, he detected light magic, but of the smallest kind, the boy was almost a squib if what he was reading was right. But something about the boy's magic kept nagging him. From the boys magic, he got the sense that there was magic vastly huge hidden from sight. There was a way to find out, the ability to read the magical cores of other beings was a talent that very few had. The only drawback to it was that it was rendered useless when the magical core matured, and this was around the age of 11- 13yrs old for magical children. Around this age, it was still possibly to read a child's core before it completely matured, though rather difficult. So, it came as a shock to him when he tried to read the child's core, to find that he could get not even the slightest read. It was as if he was trying to read the core of a matured wizard. He was about to try and read further when he heard a voice.

'You shouldn't be doing that old man.' A voice in his head said.

He turned his attention to the dark haired boy, startled. The boy was looking at him with this mischievous look, a very familiar look, but he couldn't place it no matter how hard he tried.  
'What secrets are you hiding.' Albus thought. 'Elijah Black'.

"Black, Elijah Black!" A female voice boomed through the hall.

Albus was startled until he recognized the voice as Minerva's. He watched as the boy walked towards the stool with interest. Long ago, Albus had placed a ward on the sorting hat, so that he could see the thoughts and memories of children that he deemed of interest. He justified this to himself as a means of stopping another Tom Riddle from existing. He activated the ward as the Hat settled on the boy's head. So it was a surprise to him when all he could get was nothing. Then he felt something that threw him into great worry, some wards attached to Hogwarts detached from him.

Moments before this happened to Albus.

"It's good to have you back here Harry." A voice said in Harry's head.

"It's good to be back. I do not like what you have done with the place though." Harry said sounding a little disappointed.

"It's not intentional Harry, you should know that I'm yet to attain my full strength, I have been drawing some from your brother, but it's not enough. You know how it works; he is only providing part of the Power needed. But now since you are back, then it should no longer be an issue. All-" The voice replied.

"Not yet Hogwarts, it's still not yet time for people to know who I really am. Also, I'm yet to return to full power. But do not worry, I know just the person for the job. I will talk to her and see if she will contribute some of her power to help you." Harry said rather flatly.

Over five minutes had passed since Minerva had placed the sorting hat on Elijah Black head, murmurs had erupted around the whole as everyone was in wonder about what was taking so long. Albus was burning curiosity as he had watched the wards that had detached themselves from him move towards the boy, before zooming on Jerome and attaching themselves to him.

"Hogwarts, we seem to have forgotten the real reason for me sitting here. So four houses huh? Which do you think is the best pick?" Harry asked.

"Well, I know that you do not want to find yourself in the same house as your brother, so I believe Slytherin would do?" Hogwarts replied.

"Slytherin, you mean coz of the..." Harry paused in thought. "Well I guess Slytherin it is!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was some claps from the Slytherin table, and many booing from the other tables especially the Griffindor table. As Elijah walked towards the table, he overhead Jerome saying to one of the first years with red hair.

"I knew he was a snake."

On Elijah's sleeves, the tattooed head of a snake slithered from under his sleeves. As he took his seat, a smile spread across his lips. 'So it begins' he thought to himself. On the professor's table, Albus looked at the Elijah with added curiosity, while several seats to his right, Slytherin's Head of House had a twinkle in his eyes for the first time in a long time. 'This year will be interesting.' He thought as he took a sip from his glass.

Several moments later, Elijah Black sat at the Slytherin table hands sweating, for you see, next to him, sat Daphne Greengrass.

'Damn you body! And to hell with you Hogwarts.' Elijah cursed in his head. As he remembered Daphne's sorting, and Hogwarts saying, 'This is for you Harry'.

His attention was diverted when Luna's name was called. Even though her sorting didn't take as much time as Harry's, murmurs had erupted when the sorting hit the two-minute mark. Finally, the hat shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A Harry clapped for Luna, he didn't miss the glares he got from the other students that sat around his table, especially the older ones, but he didn't mind.

Several minutes later, Minerva shouted, "Potter, Jerome Potter!"

The noise that broke out across the Great Hall was deafening. Harry watched with a somehow amused look as Jerome walked towards the stool, head held high, puffed up chest and all. As soon as the hat sat on his head, it shouted.

"GRIFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW!"

"What?" Nearly everyone shouted across the Great Hall.

Harry and Luna shot each other a knowing look, before they each broke into smiles.

'We are finally here.' Luna mouthed at Harry. 'Are you ready?'

'As ready as I will ever get.' Harry mouthed back.

Somewhere in an explored part of Hogwarts, a tiny ball of magic came into life.

****Remember To Review****


	15. Chapter 15: The Sorting Part 2

**Reviews**

I appreciate you reviews, and even though I may not reply each of them, know that they have been read and appreciated.

The reviews below, I just felt that I had to comment.

**McCabeRz**

Unless you want the fic to end in the next few chapters, I can't have Harry return and take revenge left and right. The greatest revenge takes time to plan and execute. Jerome may be more powerful magically than Harry at the moment but overall, Harry is in overall is more powerful by Jerome by far… soon the difference in power will be clear.

**Lozzit**

Elijah's eyes are not green, they only turn green when he bumps into Daphne at the Alley.

**About the Significance of 1995**

This is the much I can give you, and let's hear what you will come up with. The HINT: What age do wizards become of age? Do something with that

**The Sorting Part 2.**

Albus was among the few individuals in the Great Hall that didn't have shocked expressions on their faces at this moment. He was a little shocked to see that the only other faces that held no shocked expressions belonged to Elijah and Luna.

'Those two must be hiding something, I will have to keep a close eye on them' he thought.

As the sorting continued, Elijah turned his attention towards the other first years that had already been sorted. He smiled when he saw Hermione seated at the Gryffindor table, well it was expected, as her future was tied down to the History of that house. The individual he was not sure about was the Longbottom kid. Apart from being a child of the seventh month like him, he looked meek, shy and not very confident in himself, and this had Elijah wondering why fate had placed him in Gryffindor.

'Time will tell', he thought to himself.

He was not surprised to see that Jerome was currently seated at the Gryffindor table as the house was where his most trusted minion Ron Weasley had been sorted into.

"Fate has brought us together I see." Someone said in a laugh.

Elijah turned back in shock to see Daphne looking at him with an amused look.

"That is strange, I would have sworn that your eyes were green when we meet at the Alley." Daphne continued with an investigative look.

"Ah… Eh… that …eh mustave been a trickof thelight." Elijah managed to stammer. All the time in his head he was like. 'What is the problem mouth?'

"So how do you like Hogwarts and this time so far?" Daphne asked.

Elijah paused for a moment and erected mental shields to keep these confusing emotions in check. He had already mastered Occlumens and surpassed it a long time ago. He never had his shields up unless it was completely necessary like when he was around his mother and he had something to hide. On normal circumstances, he had them down as he liked to toy with anyone that tried to read his mind. It was always fun scaring the shit out of them. After he was sure that he had his act together, he looked up at her.

"It's not that bad, nothing seems to have changed much in those… hmmm years. " he said before continuing, "Well, for Hogwarts, it's always a pleasure being here, though she is a little dirty and gloomy. It's not a good look for her."

"What, were you in Hogwarts in the time you came from? " Daphne asked now seeming more interested in the conversation.

"You can say so, though she was not exactly a school… yet if I may say so." Elijah said.

'This boy comes from the time of the founders? Did he know them?' These were questions that she wanted to ask, but before she could, food appeared on the table. The new school year feast had begun.

Unbeknownst to the two, a few seats away another 11yr old with silver white hair observed the two, anger in his eyes.

At the end of the feast, prefects lead the first years to their dorms and so Elijah found himself walking behind Daphne as they headed for the Dungeons. He also noticed the blond boy, aka Draco walking behind him and the sinister aura the boy was emitting. He played it cool and followed the rest of the first years as they headed for Dungeons. As the girls and the boys separated, Elijah waved good night to Daphne and he smiled when he felt the spike in the sinister aura.

'aaah… so that is the cause.' He thought.

The dorms had green almost everywhere; Elijah found it amusing that the house with the worst reputation looked like this. To him, it felt like he had stepped into a tree-hugger's home.

'I better prepare for the night then' he thought.

As he was making his bed, he detected the sinister aura behind him.

"Do we have a problem Malfoy?" He asked without looking back at the boy or even stopping what he was doing.

Malfoy was quick at hiding his shock, and quickly continued in his greater than thou pureblood tone, "I just came to give you a friendly warning, stay away from the Greengrass girl. She is to be mine."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked as he threw a blanket over his bed.

"It would be good for you to listen to me. You have angered the Potters from what I heard, it would be unwise for you to anger me a Malfoy. Let's say that your life would be a lot more unpleasant. And you being a Black, we sort of are family, you should do well to follow me." Draco said, feeling pretty good of himself.

Elijah looked at his bed, "Now that is one tidy bed. Now it's just a shower and I'm out for the night." He said to no one in particular.

"Did you hear what I said" Draco said very annoyed for being ignored. He proceeded to grab Elijah's arm but moments later, he found himself out of breathe from the punch to his stomach, that he got from Elijah.

Elijah grabbed Draco before he fell to the ground, in a way that anyone that looked at the two just saw to boys standing close.

"You will be able to breathe in a minute or so, and in that time, let me give you a warning of my own. I hate threats very much. You seem to be the one who doesn't understand the situation. I know who you are, what your family is capable of, same with the Potters. I do not take on an enemy that I cannot defeat. You are the one who should not get onto my wrong side, for you see, I cannot guarantee your survival. Let me give you a small scenario… imagine if I was so pissed off at you and your family that I decided to go back in time and let's say, mess with your ancestors a little, do you see how that would solve that problem? I know that you are bright, that is not hard for you to figure out. And on a lighter note how do you know that I'm not a relative of yours? Hahahaha… naaah… that aint true. " Elijah said in a flat tone.

In all his life, Draco had never been so scared of anyone, like he felt of the boy in front of him. The boy talked in a way that no 11yr old should, and exhibited an aura of power that clearly told Draco that the boy was not to be messed with. The Slytherin in him told him clearly, he was to retreat and plan on his next move of action. As his breathing returned to normal he composed himself and started for his bed. However he stopped when he heard a cough behind him.

"Aah… one more thing, about the girl. I believe that the decision lies with her. May the best man win." Elijah said hoping that the boy will get the underlying message.

Elijah watched as the boy walked away from him, not failing to notice the small tremors. 'Maybe I was too harsh on him?' he thought.

Elsewhere, more precisely the Ministry of Magic, in the department that dwelt in Magical Creatures, in the office of the head of the department, a man sat looking over reports he had been getting for the past few days from agents around the country, as well as from other countries.

"How can this be, what is causing this? Why are they all heading in this direction?" he said to the other two occupants of the room, a man in elegant black robes, and a woman in green robes.

"As the head of this department, I was expecting you to have arrived at the answer a long time ago? After checking the earlier reports, it was quite clear that groups of intelligent magical creatures were all heading into our nation, but with this, their exact destination has been confirmed." Said the man in black robes.

The department head picked a map on his desk and traced the new direction that the magical creatures had taken and after a few minutes, circled on an area on the map. Hogwarts was the label for the area on the map.

"Minister, they are all heading for Hogwarts." The head said in a tone between a shout and somehow a question.

"Yes they are, and we will find out why soon enough. Dolores, contact Albus and inform him of the situation, he should have an answer for us soon. " The minister said as he walked out of the office.

That is done!  
Forgive any mistakes.

Sorry for the delay guys, been pretty busy and as such been unable to update the story. I know the update is short, but it was the best I could do in the short time that I had available, and I'm guessing it's better than none right? As always, please review. Peace!


End file.
